Das Geheimnis, von dem du nichts erfahren darfst!
by Soraki01
Summary: Yugi beschließt den Pharao wieder zurück zu holen. Um sein Ziel zu ereichen, muss er allerdings einiges Opfer. Doch was wenn Tea lügt und damit Yami und seinen Hikari auseinander reißt? YYxY leichtes Tea bashing! am Anfang mystery ; !
1. Beginning

Also dass hier ist mein erster fanfic!! Ich hoffe er gefällt euch!!

**Disclaimer: **weder YuGiOh noch MC Donalds gehört mir, denn sonnst wer ich jetzt reich ;)!!

_**Warnings:**_ ACHTUNG shonen ai , leichte Yaoi Gefahr und Tea/Anzu ist zwar nicht wirklich bashing aber sie kommt au nit gut rüber (sie kann froh sein dass sie nich Sakura ist)

**Sonstiges:** An allen denn es nicht passt: lest es einfach nicht!! Aja dies hier wird ein Drama als ich es mir ausgedacht habe aber es wird keine Tragödie! (hoffe ich zumindest)

„reden"

´denken´

Es ist bereits eine Woche vergangen seitdem der Pharao in seine Zeit zurück gekehrt ist.

Yugi und seine Freunde befinden sich noch immer in einem Hotel in Ägypten, da sie noch 3 Tage von ihren gebuchten Aufenthalt übrig haben. Das Fehlen (sorry mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen) des Pharaos versuchte jeder selbst zu verkraften. Mann kann ihnen zwar noch ansehen das sie etwas bedrück, aber im Laufe der Woche haben sich ihre Gesichter wieder deutlich aufgehellt, naja abgesehen von einer Person.

Yugi saß mit angewinkelten Beinen auf seinem Bett und war in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Bis ihn ein Klopfen an der Tür aufschreckte „Yugi? " hörte man jemanden hinter der hinter der Tür fragen. Von seinem Schreck erholt rief er „Joey? Du kannst ruhig rein kommen"

„danke Alter" Joey öffnete die Tür, schloss sie wieder hinter sich und setze sich zu Yugi aufs Bett sein Blick auf Yugi gerichtet „Ich kann ja verstehen dass du Yami vermisst aber es ist nicht gut für dich

wenn du den ganzen Tag über nur im Zimmer sitzt und trau-" „Ich sitz doch gar nicht den ganzen Tag im Zimmer außerdem was ist falsch daran zu trauern huh!" unterbrach Yugi Joey wütend.

„Yugi, du verlässt dein Zimmer nur um etwas zu Essen, worüber ich auch sehr froh bin" unterbrach Joey sich und sprach dann weiter „aber es tut dir wirklich nicht gut den ganzen Tag nur in diesen öden Zimmer zu sitzen, außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass dich Yami sicher nicht traurig sehen will hm?! Na komm las uns n bisschen durch die Stadt ziehen, was sagst du Kumpel?".

Yugi huschte ein kleines Lächeln übers Gesicht (kann man dass so schreibe??!)

„Du willst doch nur nicht alleine nach MC Donalds suchen gehen, hab ich nicht recht?!"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht! Was denkst du nur schon wieder" sagte Joey gespielt beleidigt, da ihm Yugis

lächeln nicht entgangen war „aber wir können doch sicher einen kleinen Abstecher machen falls wir einen finden oder?!" fragte Joey mit einem Hundeblick worauf Yugi zum ersten mal wieder richtig anfing zu lachen nach dem Yami diese Welt verlassen hatte auch Joey lachte mit, sichtlich froh dass es seinen Freund wieder etwas besser ging. „Danke Joey, du bist wirklich ein guter Freund" strahlte Yugi als er sich vom ganzen lachen erholt hatte. „Nichts zu danken Yugi hab ich doch gern gemacht, aber das Angebot steht noch" antwortete Joey fröhlich „Währe es in Ordnung wenn wir vielleicht morgen gehen würden?! Ich glaube ich würde heute nochmal gern für mich allein sein und ein bisschen durch die Straßen schlendern" sprach Yugi leicht verlegen „schon in Ordnung wir sehen uns dann zum Abendessen ok?" Joey stand auf und ging zur Tür, bevor er aber hinaus ging drehte er sich nochmal um „ach ja bevor ich´s vergesse unten am Empfang gibt's Stadtkarten, also verlauf dich nicht" scherzte Joey und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer. „ha ha" schmollte Yugi nur.

Bevor er es sich mit dem Spazierengehen doch nochmal anders überlegen konnte stand er auf und schnappte sich seine Jacke, die über einem Stuhl lag, zog sie an und verließ dann das Zimmer. (falls manche sich fragen was er anhat denkt mal nach … 100% Leder (was auch sonst), hat der auch noch was anderes (außer seinen Pyjama) das nicht aus Leder besteh??!)

Nach einigen Minuten kam er schließlich aus dem Hotel mit einem Stadtplan in der Hand `man weiß ja nie` dachte Yugi und lief in Richtung Marktplatz. Wo er auch schon an einigen Ständen vorbei kam, sie hatten aber nichts Besonderes anzubieten was ihn sonderlich interessierte. Die meisten Angebote waren Früchte, Brot, Gewürze, Schmuck und noch mehr Früchte. Ach ja und Teppiche aber was sollte Yugi mit so einem riesigen Teppich schon machen bis er zuhause war? Bevor er das Haus überhaupt betreten hätte wäre er irgendwo auf dem Weg von dem Teppich erdrückt worden (sorry musste einfach sein) Außerdem wollte er sein Geld für wirklich benötigte Dinge aufbewahren. Nach dem er den ganzen Markt nach knapp ner stunde hinter sich gelassen hatte, befand er sich jetzt in einem ruhigeren Teil der Stadt und bewunderte dort die Häuser, bis ihn ein seltsames Gefühl überkam.

Yugi konnte es nicht wirklich zuordnen es füllte sich so an als … ja, als würde in irgendjemand oder irgendetwas rufen. Yugi schaute sich um es sah aber so aus als wäre er der einzige der dieses Gefühl hatte. Das Beste daran war dass das Gefühl nicht schwächer sonder immer stärker wurde.

„ wa … was i-ist das nur" stotterte Yugi und bevor er es wusste hatten sich seine Beine auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Je weiter er lief umso abgelegener und alter schien die Stadt zu werden, er hat sich einfach von dem komischen Gefühl führen lassen und stand nun vor einem alten Haus.

„Hallo ist jemand da?" rief Yugi aber er bekam keine Antwort „also ich komm jetzt rein ok?" rief er wieder diesmal leicht verunsichert als er auch schon den Türgriff in die Hand nahm und die Tür öffnete und ins Haus eintrat. ´Puh, sieht aus als würde hier keiner leben so verstaubt wie hier alles ist` dachte Yugi erleichter als er sich im Zimmer ein wenig umsah hörte er aus einem der anderen Zimmer ein Geräusch, es hörte sich an als wäre irgendetwas auf den Boden geknallt. „was war denn das, ganz ruhig Yugi ganz ruhig" versuchte er sich wieder zu beruhigen und ging mit zögerlichen Schritten in Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Als er um die Ecke sah lag nur ein Buch auf den Boden erleichter seufzte Yugi sah sich das Buch genauer an. Es war ziemlich alt und verstaubt also beschloss Yugi erstmals den Staub weg zu pusten und den restlichen staub abzuschütteln.

Als dass Buch dann zum größten Teil vom Staub befreit war sah er es sich wieder genauer an. Das Buch war Dunkelgrün und an den Rändern mit Gold verziert den Titel konnte Yugi nicht entziffer da er die Sprache nicht beherrschte. Außerdem war dort noch sowas wie ein Schloss nur leider ohne Schlüsselloch „Verdammt wie soll ich das Buch den aufkriegen ohne Schlüsselloch und schlüssel, na prima!". Yugi hatte schon fast aufgegeben bis in etwas Kleingedrucktes auf der Rückseite in den Blick fiel komischer weiße konnte er dieses lesen. „Nur Personen mit reinem Herzen und ohne Hintergedanken können dieses Buch öffnen" las Yugi vor „Na klasse, da steht nicht mal ein Tipp wie diese Personen das Buch öffnen können" jetzt noch verzweifelter als vorher ließ sich Yugi wieder in seinen Gedanken versinken ´Ach man, wenn nur Yami hier wäre der hätte bestimmt eine Idee.

Ich vermisse ihn so! ` „Ich wünschte Yami wäre wieder hier" ohne zu bemerken dass er dies gerade laut gesagt hatte fing das Buch an zu leuchten und Yugi spürte wieder dieses Gefühl welches er vorher gehabt hatte. Wegen dem hellen Licht ließ Yugi das Buch fallen und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen. Als das leuchten wieder nach las nahm Yugi seine Hände von seinen Augen und schaute zum Buch hinunter und was er da sah lies ihn ein lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern „Juhuu, ich habs geschafft das Buch ist offen! Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie ich es geschafft habe aber es ist offen!" Yugi nahm das Buch in die Hände und setze sich auf den auf einen Stuhl, doch bevor er sich Sätze wischte er den Staub weg (wer will schon auf nem Staubigen Stuhl sitzen??!), öffnete das Buch und las die Einleitung.

Was er da sah ließ ihn die Augen vor verdutzen weiten. Das Buch war so etwas wie eine Formensammlung von Beschwörungen mit jeweiliger Erklärung, Zauberspruch und Nachteil

Er blätterte die ersten Kapitel durch welche von der Beschwörung eines Geistes der durch natürliche Umstände ums Leben gekommen war. Die nächsten handelten von Geistern die durch einen Unfall oder sogar durch Mord ihr Leben liesen. Yugi blätterte weiter bis er auf eine für ihn persönlich interessante Beschwörung kam und zwar das beschwören von Geistern aus verschiedenen Zeitaltern.

Mit strahlenden Augen las er weiter.

**Erklärung:** Um einen Geist in diese Welt zurückzuholen muss man sich in der Nähe der sterblichen Überreste befinden. Auf einer Papyrusrolle oder ähnlichen (Die hatten früher noch keine Blätter ;))

müssen Angaben von dem jeweiligen geist stehen z.B. Name, Alter, Aussehen, Charakter usw. was geschrieben wird ist dem Beschwörer überlassen, doch je mehr er schreibt desto schneller und wahrscheinlicher bekommt man diese Person. Danach muss man das jeweilige Zeichen für Ort und Rang auf den Papyrus übertragen (jeder Ort und Rang hat ein eigenes Zeichen z.B. Ägypten= Blauer Stern und Pharao= Krone oder Zepter ich habe mir die Zeichen ausgedacht nicht böse sein). Zum Schluss muss man die Hand auf das geschriebene legen, die Beschwörungsformel sprechen und an die Person denken welche man herbeirufen will.

**Formel:** gare dsti fera nok jari ghuriztu nek gane me AMEN. (kein Kommentar )

**Nachteile:** in Gegensatz zu den anderen Beschwörungen haben dies meisten Geister hier keinen eigenen Körper mehr da manche bereits über 1000den von Jahren Tod sind um ihnen einen Körper zu geben muss man bestimmte Sachen opfern, was genau man opfern muss wird nicht aufgeführt. Es ist streng verboten das der Beschwörer der Person erzählt das er sie zurückgeholt und was er geopfert hat, falls man es doch tut wird der Beschwörer mit einer Strafe auferlegt die schlimmer für ihn ist als der Tod. Es gibt auch Ausnahmen in dem die Strafe nicht eingetroffen ist aber diese Fälle sind so selten, dass man nichts Genaueres darüber weiß.

Falls sie sich trotzdem sicher sind dass sie ihren Geist beschwören wollen dann besorgen sie sich ihre Utensilien und viel Glück.

Yugi starrte den Text noch wenige Minuten an und überlegte was er manchen sollte, doch der Entschluss stand bereits fest er wollte Yami zurückholen.

So das war das 1. Kapitel ich hoffe es ist irgendwie interessant gewesen. Puh fast 3 Word Seiten soviel hab ich noch nie geschrieben naja. Ich frage mich ob´s in Ägypten MC Donalds gibt.

Des mit dem Anfang und dem Buch ist n bisschen länger geworden als ich gedacht habe den eigentlich war geplant das hier schon das Hauptdrama (gibt's des Wort??) kommt aber wie schon gesagt es hat länger gedauert als gedacht deshalb wird es erst richtig anfangen im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel.

Falls sich ein Anzu/Tea- fan hierher verirrt hat hier eine Warnung für dich:

Tea wird hier als hinterhältig und eventuell gemein dargestellt falls du dadurch irgendwelche seelischen oder körperlichen Probleme bekommen solltest, ich hafte für nichts, danke!! (nicht böse gemeint nur Vorwarnung ;) Tea kann froh sein dass sie nicht Sakura ist!!)

Bitte nicht Flammen und Reviews sind sehr erwünscht ;)!!


	2. Yami ich komme!

So hier ist Kapitel 2 hoffe es gefällt ;)

Disclaimer: YuGiOh gehört nicht mir, währe aber schön!

Warnung: shonen-ai und Anzu/Tea!

*denken* hab s um geändert ich glaub so sieht man besser

(Autor Kommentar ;))

Yugi starrte den Text noch wenige Minuten an und überlegte was er manchen sollte, doch der Entschluss stand bereits fest er wollte Yami zurückholen.

Yugi schaute sich im Haus noch mal etwas genauer um, denn wenn es hier Bücher gibt, dann müsste es doch auch Papyrus oder Papier geben, mit etwas Glück sogar einen Stift „also los" lächelte Yugi voller Tatendrang

*ok wo könnte ich hier am besten Papier herbekommen?! Hm, vielleicht sollte ich mich nach einem Arbeitszimmer oder so etwas in der Art umsehen* kaum gedacht wurde der Gedanke auch schon in die Tat umgesetzt. Er schaute sich nochmal kurz im Raum um aber mehr als Bücher und Stühle gab es nicht, also ging er wieder in Zum Eingang zurück. Yugi nahm einfach mal an das dies das Wohnzimmer sei, auch wenn es keinen Fernseher hatte aber da er sich hier vorher bereits umgesehen hatte wusste er bereits dass hier nichts war. Also ging er durch Tür die sich zu seiner linken befand und stand nun in einem kleinen Bad mit Toilette, Waschbecken und Badewanne. *mich laust doch der Affe wenn sich hier irgendwas befindet das ich brauche*schmunzelnd drehte sich Yugi um und verlies wieder das Bad um durch die nächste Tür zu gehen.

Dieses Mal stand er in der Küche *wenn man den Staub und den Dreck wegmachen würde könnte man die Küche sicher noch gebrauchen*neugierig sah er sich um und ging zu einem Regal, welches in der Ecke stand. In den oberen Ablagen und Fächern befanden sich nur Geschirr oder Tassen. Yugi richtete nun seine Aufmerksamkeit in Richtung Mitte des Regales wo sich zwei Schubladen befanden in der einen befand sich Besteck und in der anderen „Ein Bleistift" Yugi blinzelte, die Freude verschwand jedoch nach wenigen Minuten um einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck platz zu machen „zu dumm nur das die Spitze abgebrochen ist" enttäuscht legte er den Bleistift beiseite um weiter in der Schublade zu wühlen er staunte nicht schlecht als er die rund 200 Bleistifte vor sich in der Schublade liegen sah. Mit etwas Hoffnung nahm er die Bleistifte aus der Schublade, setzte sich an den gerade von ihm abgestaubten Küchentisch und begutachtete sie. Doch je mehr Bleistifte er durchsah umso hoffnungsloser wurde seine Miene, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Aura. Ein paar Minuten und 200 Bleistifte später „Puh zum Glück, langsam hätte ich aufgehört daran zu glauben das sich hier irgendwo doch noch ein gespitzter Bleistift befindet.

Hm, 200 Bleistifte und einer ist gespitzt, sowas gibt's doch nicht mal im Manga" (im Manga vielleicht nicht aber im Fanfic schon ;)) sagte Yugi Kopfschüttelnd, steckte sich den Stift in die Jackentasche während er die anderen wieder zurück in die Schublade legte und ging danach aus dem Zimmer um in einen anderen Raum weiter zu suchen.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer ging er durch eine weitere Tür welche sich um die Ecke befand und lief in den neuen Raum. In ihm war nur ein scheußlicher, giftgrüner Kleiderständer, bei dem Yugi das Gesicht verzog (Au, meine Augen *schniff*) und eine Treppe, welche er auch gleich hinaufging. Auf der zweiten Etage gab es nur 2 Zimmer die sehr dicht nebeneinander lagen. Yugi betrat eine Tür und fand sich in einem Arbeitszimmer wieder. Im Raum lagen überall Bücher verstreut in der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Schreibtisch, welcher komischer weiße nicht so verstaubt war wie die restliche Möbel im Haus. Yugi trat näher an den Tisch heran und durchsuchte die Schreibfläche des Tisches (ihr wisst was ich mein oda?). Als er dort jedoch nichts fand durchstöberte er die nach unten ausgerichteten Schubladen des Tisches und fand noch ein einziges stück Papyrus!

„Na endlich, dann kann ich jetzt ja anfangen!" Nachdem er seinen Stift aus seiner Jackentasche geholt hatte fing er an zu schreiben(1). Nach einer halben Stunde war er mit seinem Blatt fertig. Mit den Angaben über den Pharao war er schnell fertig geworden aber die Zeichen hatten doch einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen. „Huh, fertig zum Glück habe ich hier noch einen Blauen Stift für den Stern gefunden sonst wäre ich jetzt echt wohl aufgeschmissen gewesen" sprach er erleichtert während er aufstand und wieder runter ging um sich das Buch zu holen. „So dass wäre Geschafft, jetzt nur noch zur Grabstätte des Pharaos und dann ist Yami bald wieder bei mir" vor Freude strahlend rannte er aus dem Haus und etwas die Straße entlang bis ihn etwas sehr beunruhigendes auffiel. „Wo bin ich eigentlich „ Yugi war bereits stehen geblieben und schaute sich nun nervös um, er konnte zum Glück dass Haus noch am Horizont (lol) sehen und rannte wieder zurück. *Na Klasse Yugi, echt toll gemacht und was machst du jetzt??!* Yugi war zum Weinen zu Mute bis in etwas einfiel „ Warte mal ich habe doch den Stadtplan!" jubelte Yugi und holte sich den Stadtplan aus der anderen Jackentasche (Jackentaschen sind echt nützlich!!)

„hm, Jetzt muss ich nur noch irgendwas finden was mir verrät wo ich mich genau befinde" Yugi schaute sich nochmal genau um bis in schließlich ein Straßenschild in den Blick fiel „ haha, gefunden „ nun rannte er zum Schild hinüber um das Schild zu lesen „ok, die Straße heißt O Valley. Mal schauen wo sich das auf der Karte befindet!" sagte Yugi als er anfing in der Karte zu suchen „Ah hier ist es ja, gar nicht so weit vom Markt entfernt. Es gibt sogar einen Weg von hier zur Grabstätte (2)des Pharaos" zufrieden schaute er in den Himmel *Bald bist du wieder bei mir Yami* mit einem zufriedenen lächeln schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr „Erst 4 Uhr da habe ich noch Zeit zur Grabstätte zu gehen und Yami zu beschwören" Yugi wusste ganz genau warum er Yami so vermisste und ihn unbedingt wieder haben wollte. Schon als Yami noch bei ihm war, war er bereits in ihn verliebt gewesen und hatte dieses angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch wenn er ihn ansah oder mit ihm redete. Am Anfang hatte er es noch für Freundschaft gehalten, aber mit jedem vergehenden Tag wuchsen seine Gefühle für ihn und aus Freundschaft wurde Liebe, doch aus Angst vor Yami´s Reaktion und aus Furcht von ihm verstoßen zu werden hatte ihm Yugi nichts gesagt. Auch wenn etwas in ihm sagte, dass Yami so etwas nie tun würde war er sich trotzdem nicht sicher, da man nun mal nicht wissen kann was ein anderer Mensch denkt, fühlt oder will. Mit einem seufzen holte er sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken zurück nur um fest zu stellen das er sich seit 15 Minuten nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegt hat. „Ich schätze Joey hatte doch recht, etwas frische Luft tut mir doch ganz gut. Es tut zwar noch weh wenn ich an ihn denke aber ich weine nicht mehr, außerdem ist Yami ja bald wieder da" kicherte Yugi und machte sich auf den Weg zur Grabstätte. (oda was davon übrig geblieben ist;))

Nach Anderthalb Stunden kam Yugi an der Grabstätte an. Er konnte eine Stunde mit einem Bus fahren der in Richtung Stätte fährt, so musste er nur ne halbe Stunde laufen.  
Yugi näherte sich dem Eingang der Grabstätte und entdeckte, dass sie nicht ganz verschüttet war, denn ein kleines Loch war am Eingang, man musste es nur etwas ausweiten und schon konnte man die Stätte betreten. Yugis Augen weiteten sich verblüfft, weil im großen und ganzen der Hauptgang, der zum Pharao führte noch ganz in Ordnung war, wenn man die umher liegenden Steine und einzelne eingestürzten Träger übersieht, man konnte ohne große Mühe zum Pharao gelangen. Nach wenigen Minuten war Yugi auch schon am Ziel. Der Saal (eigentlich keiner aber bei mir schon)in dem Yugi gegen Yami gekämpft und gewonnen hat. *Das war mit Abstand mein spannendstes und bestes Duell, ich wette Yami hat es genau so sehr gefallen wie mir. Dort trüben ist auch das Tor durch dass Yami wieder in seine Zeit zurück gekehrt ist. Ich frage mich wies ihm geht* „AHHH, Jetzt reist dich endlich mal zusammen ich werde Yami ja gleich wieder haben, also Schluss mit solchen Gedanken! Ok ist hier irgendwo ein Tisch oder so etwas in der Art?" Mit diesen (sehr ausdrucksstarken (sorry;))) Worten ließ Yugi seinen Blick in den riesigen Raum umherschweifen!(ich mein sogar der Raum ist gewaltig, schaut euch doch nur mal den Abstand vom Boden zur Decke an der würde sicher Dinosaurus Rex Kongurenz machen) bis in ein großer Stein auffiel der Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Altar hat (sorry weiß nit wie des heißt, ist halt n großer Stein der oben glatt ist und man Sachen drauf stellen kann, heute würde man so etwas Tisch nennen oda??!)

„ha, der ist Perfekt" jubelte Yugi und hastete zu den Stein hinüber, holte seinen Papyrus alias Blatt aus seiner Jackentasche und legte es auf den `Tisch´. Nun nahm er das Buch und blätterte zur Seite mit der Formel, legte seine Hand auf das Papyrus und begann zu sprechen „gare dsti fera nok jari ghuriztu nek gane me AMEN!" Yugi blinzelte verwirrt „ Häh, wa-warum hat es nicht funktioniert?! Hab ich irgendetwas verge-" Yugi wurde von einem bebenden Boden unterbrochen, nach dem Beben folgte wenige Minuten später ein schwarzer Nebel der sich langsam aber sicher im ganzen Raum ausbreitete.  
„Aha, sieht so aus als hättest du eines meiner Bücher entdeckt" Yugi drehte sich langsam zu der unbekannten und unheimlichen Stimme um und erbleichte. Denn was er da sah konnte er einfach nicht glauben oder wollte es eher nicht und hoffte insgeheim es wäre nur ein Albtraum oder ein Streich den seine Augen ihm vorspielten, denn wen oder was er da sah lies ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Fortsetzung folgt

So das war Kapitel 2 ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen;) Im nächsten erfahrt ihr dann wer hier am Ende seinen Auftritt hat, was Yugi opfern muss und der Beginn des Dramas durch Anzu/Tea!! Muha *hust*haha*hust* ha, ach verdammt meine lache klappt nich!!  
Naja ich gebe weiterhin mein bestes dieses Kappi ist fertig und genauso wie meine Cola! Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse dass ich hier aufhöre, wollte noch n bisschen Spannung drinnen haben ;)  
Das nächste Kapitel ist sehr wahrscheinlich in 2 oder 3 Tagen da!! Weiß nit wie viel ich morgen schaffe

(1)Ich denke ich muss es nicht schreiben ihr wisst ja den Namen und Ort und so selbst oda??!  
(2)Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob der Körper von Yami noch da ist!! Nehmen wir es einfach mal an, ok


	3. Geschafft! aber auch nur fast!

**Disclaimer: **YuGiOh gehört nicht mir, wenn doch gäbe es in der Serie mehr shonen-ai und Yaoi momente ;)

und Tea hätte einen anderen Charakter oder ich erwähne sie fast nicht ;)

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, ach ja später gibt's noch die Gefahr auf Yami´s echten Namen ;)

*reden im Geist* das werdet ihr nachher verstehe, hoffe ich!

/denken im Geist/

„reden"

(ich habe was zu sagen

So hier ist das 3. Kapitel

„_Aha, sieht so aus als hättest du eines meiner Bücher entdeckt" Yugi drehte sich langsam zu der unbekannten und unheimlichen Stimme um und erbleichte. Denn was er da sah konnte er einfach nicht glauben oder wollte es eher nicht und hoffte insgeheim es wäre nur ein Albtraum oder ein Streich den seine Augen ihm vorspielten, denn wen oder was er da sah lies ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren._

Yugi konnte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen er war wie festgefroren und der Anblick dieses Geschöpfes vor ihm half auch nicht sonderlich gut dagegen. Um ehrlich zu sein war dieses Geschöpf auch der Grund warum er sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte. Das Wesen beobachtete ihn nur amüsiert „Was hast du den Menschenkind? Hat es dir bei meinem Anblick etwa die Sprache verschlagen?"jetzt war er sich ziemlich sicher dass ihn seine Augen keinen Streich spielten, denn dieses Wesen hatte gerade geredet. Es hat mit ihm geredet. Doch das war nicht das einzige, das ihn einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies, den vor ihm saß etwas dass weder sprechen noch so gewaltig sein sollte. Denn es ist wirklich nicht normal das ein Coyote sprechen konnte geschweige den mit seiner Größe. Dieses Vieh wahr bereits im liegen so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Bulle und selbst für die Farbe Schwarz war seine Fellfarbe viel zu dunkel. Yugi lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. „wa-was willst du vo-vom mir?" Das gewaltige Tier schaute ihn gespielt beleidigt an und sprach „jetzt verletzt du mich aber! Du hast mich doch beschworen!" „ Wa-was habe ich?!" stotterte Yugi und schüttelte seinen Kopf „Dich wollte ich nicht, ich wollte den Phar-" „und genau deswegen bin ich hier!" unterbrach der Coyote Yugi. Yugi sah ihn nur verwirrt an „Wa-was soll dass heißen?" Yugi war nun ziemlich irritiert und konnte sich einfach nicht erklären was das Tier damit meinte „genau das was ich gesagt habe" antwortete der Coyote darauf und sah Yugi mit seinen stechenden, leuchtenden, gelben Augen durchdringend an und begann sich langsam aufzurichten. Nur das er nicht aufstand wie alle gewöhnlichen Tiere, wie üblich auf allen vieren, sonder nur auf Seinen Hinterbeinen. Yugi beobachtete entsetzt als dass Tier immer größer und immer Menschlicher wurde. Nur der Kopf erinnerte noch daran, dass vor kurzen hier noch ein Tier gewesen war, denn obwohl sein ganzer Körper Menschlich war, hatte er den Kopf eines Coyoten. „We-wer oder was bi-bist du?!" fragte Yugi ängstlich „Ich? Wer ich bin?!" Das riesige Geschöpf sah Yugi einige Minuten an „ Nun gut, dann werde ich dir meinen Namen verraten" Er machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter „Mein Name ist Anubis!" Yugi sah ihn noch irritierter aus als eh schon bis ihn ein Licht aufging „ warte kurz! Anubis? Anubis der ägyptische Todesgott (1)?!" „genau der!" lächelte der Todesgott. „U-und was ha-hast du jetzt vor?" Yugi wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger „ was ich vorhabe?" Jetzt war Anubis an der Reihe verwirrt zu schauen „was ich schon gesagt habe ich werde dir helfen deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, da du das Buch öffnen und mich herbei rufen konntest, hast du dich somit als würdig erwiesen deinen Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen. „ ach so, du hilfst mir Yam- äh den Pharao zurück zu holen?" Yugi hatte nun weniger Angst vor dem Todesgott als vorher. „ das sage ich doch die ganze Zeit, also bist du bereit anzufangen?" leicht genervt wartete Anubis auf die Antwort (Ich wär auch genervt wenn ich mich dauernd wiederholen müsste!) „Ja, das bin ich" Anubis sah Yugi etwas überrascht an, es sah fast so aus als hätte er eine andre Antwort erwartet „Bist du dir auch sicher! Ich meine Die Opfer haben es wirklich in sich auch wenn sie von Mensch zu Mensch unterschiedlich sind! Und die Strafe ist auch nicht ganz ohne! Bis du dir wirklich ganz sicher?" Anubis stockte kurz und fuhr dann weiter „aber nicht dass du denkst ich würde mir Sorgen um dich, einen kleinen Menschen, machen! Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich nachher bei mir beschwerst!" Yugi kicherte leise, denn ihm war die sorge in seiner Stimme trotzdem nicht entgangen (1)„Keine Sorge ich werde mich schon nicht beschweren, außerdem habe ich mich bereits entschieden den Pharao zurück zu holen, komme was da wolle!" Anubis war sichtlich erstaunt auf den Mut des kleineren „So sei es" mit diesen Worten schnipste er mit seinen Fingern und ließ sein Was-Zepter und sein Anch, wie aus dem nichts erscheinen. (falls manche wissen wollen wie des aussieht gebt einfach in Wikipedia Anubis ein, des isch einfach zu schwer des aussehen zu erklären sorry)

„So kleiner, jetzt bist du an der Reihe! es ist gar nicht schwer, du musst einfach nur deine Augen schließen und an die Person denken die du beschwören willst. Den Rest übernehme dann ich!" Wie ihm befohlen wurde schloss er seine Augen um an Yami zu denken. (sorry geheim ;)) Der Todesgott wartete einige Minuten und legte schließlich die Spitze seines Zepters auf die Stirn Yugis. Sein Anch hielt er währenddessen in die Luft und sprach Formeln in einer unbekannten Sprache. Nach wenigen Minuten begann sein Anch zu leuchten und übertrug das Licht im ganzen Raum, bis dieser in warmes und helles Licht getunkt wurde und nahm nach und nach wieder ab. Yugi wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er das Gewicht des Stabes nicht mehr auf seiner Stirn spürte und sah verwundert zu Anubis auf, welcher aber nicht zurück sah sondern zu einer stelle neben sich. Yugi folgte Anubis blick und seine Augen weiteten sich, neben Anubis schwebte eine schwarze Kugel, obwohl die Kugel schwarz war strömte sie für Yugi Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. „wa-was ist das Anubis?" Yugi schaute zu Anubis, dann zur Kugel und dann wieder zu Anubis „ was? Du erkennst ihn nicht? Das ist der Pharao! Oder um es betreffender zu formulieren seine Seele" „Seine Seele?" Yugi sah nun die schwarze Kugel genauer an *dass ist also der Grund warum ich mich auf einmal so geborgen fühle. Kein Wunder wenn das Yami ist* ein Lächeln huschte auf sein Gesicht. „ da wir nun die Seele haben brauchen wir noch einen Körper und hier kommen deine Opfer ins Spiel! Du weißt ja dass so eine alte Seele keinen eigenen Körper mehr und deswegen sind auch die Opfer, die man erbringen muss so hoch und unterschiedlich! Und deine wurden gerade bestimmt!" Anubis grinste, doch dieses grinsen wahr Yugi mehr als unangenehm. „ mach dir keine Sorgen Kleiner. Es tut fast nicht weh, du wirst nur ein bisschen erschöpft sein. „ o-ok, also was muss ich tun?" „du? Du must gar nichts tun, nun ja fast nichts! Aber bevor ich anfange musst du dich öffnen!" Anubis hielt sein Anch vor Yugi „öffnen? Wie mach ich das?" fragte Yugi verwirrt (er ist ziemlich oft verwirrt!) „Das ist ganz einfach, vertrau mir! Alles was du tun musst ist dich zu entspannen und mich machen lassen klar?!" „ok" antwortete Yugi knapp, schloss seine Augen und entspannte sich. Anubis hielt sein Anch vor Yugis Gesicht und mit seinen Stab berührte er die Seele Yami's. Als eine Verbindung zwischen Yami und Yugi durch ihn entstand drang er in Yugis Geist ein.

*hm das fühlt sich so gut an so leicht, so warm und völlig geborgen! Ich sollte mich echt öfters mal entspannen!*

„ugi" *hä hat mich da gerade jemand gerufen, die Stimme kommt mir so bekannt vor* „Yugi" *da, da war es doch schon wieder irgendwoher kenne ich die Stimme doch!* „Yugi? Hörst du mich?" *Anubis?* „Ah hier steckst du also! Ok, hör mir jetzt gut zu, es ist etwas schwer zu erklären, um den Pharao einen Körper zu geben muss ich 3 Dinge von deinen Körper in seinen übertragen, auch wenn ich bestimmte Dinge von deinem Körper nehme bleibt dein Körper unbeschädigt, auch deine Gefühle werden sich nicht ändern, naja fast! Also entspann dich ich fange jetzt an!" *ok, äh warte mal! Was sind das für Dinge?* „das erfährst du wenn s soweit ist! also los entspann dich!" Yugi tat wie ihm geheißen und entspannte sich. Plötzlich spürte er etwas. Es warm, vertraut und hüllte ihn ein, wie ein Schleier. Auf Yugi hatte er die Wirkung als wolle er ihn von allen bösen abschirmen und beschützen und gab ihn ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. „ich erzähle dir jedes Mal was ich mache damit du dich entspannst und nicht erschrickst, da es sonst noch schwerer wird das Ritual durchzuführen! Gut ich werde jetzt ein Teil deiner Seele in den Pharao einpflanzen, da er nicht so eine reine Seele hat wie du und er deshalb nicht wieder böse werden kann (2)! Dir wird nur etwas schwindelig davon werden" Yugi versuchte sich zu entspannen als er das Gefühl hatte als würde etwas aus ihm herausgezogen werden und versuchte sich auf den darauf folgenden Schwindel einzustellen. Für ihn weit entfernt konnte er die Stimme des Todesgottes hören „ok der erste Teil ist abgeschlossen und das schwindel Gefühl wird auch bald vergehen, keine Sorge! Nun zum nächsten Teil" Yugi konnte seine Stimme nun etwas klarer wahrnehmen „Als nächstes ist dein Körper dran mit Haut und deinen Organen, entspann dich einfach du wirst dich nur etwas schwer anfühlen" Kaum gesagt fühlte er es auch schon, nur das er sich zunächst Leicht wie eine Feder und dann Schwer wie ein großer Zementglotz füllte.8sicher unangenehm und so ein schneller wechsel!) „Ok kleiner gleich geschafft jetzt muss ich nur noch dein Herz in den Körper einpflanzen" *aber du hast doch bereits meine Organe für was brauchst du den dann mein Herz? Des hat er doch schon oder nicht?* Yugi musste etwas auf die Antwort warten, bis Anubis wieder weiter sprach „ähm, weißt du das ist mehr psychisch (kann man des so sage?!) er hat zwar schon ein Herz, einen Körper und eine Seele aber das Herz steht eben für Gefühle, also das er was fühlen kann verstehst du? und naja das könnte jetzt auch weh tun, aber es ist bald vorbei" *n-na gut wenn du das sagst! Ok ich bin bereit!* Doch wenige Minuten später spürte er einen Brennenden Schmerz, er konnte aber nicht ausmachen von wo er kam. (da, sozusagen der Körper leicht von der Seele getrennt wird bei dem Ritual. Aber da die Seele sich noch im Körper befindet empfindet er noch Schmerz, er weiß nur nicht genau wo! Ging die Erklärung?) als er bemerkte wie etwas aus ihm herausgezogen wurde verstärkte sich das Brennen und Yugi begann zu schreien während ihm Tränen in die Augen traten (also des tut wirklich sehr weh!! Und des mit dem schreien und weinen macht er nur seelisch!)Glücklicherweise nahm der Schmerz aber nach ein paar Minuten ab und Yugi beruhigte sich wieder.

Yugi schwebte noch einige Minuten in dem `Schleier' der Geborgenheit, bis sich dieser auch langsam zurück zog. Yugi wimmerte über den Verlust und spürte langsam seinen Körper wieder.

Yugi konnte nach einigen Minuten seinen Körper wieder richtig bewegen. Er war während des Rituals taub und steif geworden, doch nun stand er neben Anubis und sah begeister auf dem Steintisch vor ihm. Den auf im lag Yami. Ein aus Fleisch und Blut bestehender Yami. Yugi drehte sich zu Anubis um und tränen rannen in aus den Augen „vielen Dank, Anubis! Vielen Dank!" Yugi war über glücklich endlich seinen Yami wieder bei sich zu wissen. Yugi ging auf den schlafenden Yami zu bis er von etwas, oder besser gesagt, von jemandem gestoppt wurde „warte Yugi, ich muss dir noch von den Nachteilen des Rituals erzählen!" Yugi sah ihn nur verwundert an „was meinst du damit?! Ich habe doch bereits etwas geopfert oder nicht?!" Anubis schaute zu Yami und dann wieder zu Yugi „Ja, das stimmt schon … aber die Nachteile haben mit den Opferungen zu tun. Verstehst du?!" Yugi wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte „und was genau sind diese Nachteile?!"

Sorry dass ich hier so aufhöre ich hoffe es ist trotzdem noch spannend, im nächsten Kapitel beginnt dann das Drama versprochen ;) Ich war heute voll schlecht drauf und alles nur wegen meinen Computer, gerade als ich des Kapitel speichern wollte ging Word nicht mehr und ich musste alles noch mal von vorn schreiben! *heul* Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und es war nicht zu verworren ;)! Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;)!

(1) Anubis ist eigentlich nur einer von drei Todesgottheiten und war auch nur in der Antike dabei, aber ignorieren wir diesen Fakt einfach, ok :) Außerdem weiß ich nicht wirklich ob er nun böse oder gut ist/war also hab ich es einfach mal so geschrieben. Ich weiß dass er eigentlich den Kopf eines Schakals hat, aber Kojote (Coyote in der Geschichte hab ich ausversehen englisch geschrieben Sorry *drop*) hört sich irgendwie besser an find ich!!

(2) Sorry alle Yami-fans! Aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann war Yami als Pharao böse und hat sich erst durch Yugi verändert auch wenn man des nicht richtig in der Serie mitbekam (schaut euch Season Zero an da ist der Beweis, ist außerdem spannender vertraut mir! ;))


	4. Das Drama beginnt!

**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh gehört mir nicht!! wenn doch hätte ich einen japanischen Namen! Verdammt ich sollte mir mal einen zulegen! *schmoll*

**Warning:** shonen-ai und Drama (kommt auch an ne Tragödie ran! Ist aber bis jetzt noch nicht mit schlechten ende geplant!) außerdem wir Tea hier auftreten!

_Kapitel 4! Viel Spaß ;)_

_Yugi ging auf den schlafenden Yami zu bis er von etwas, oder besser gesagt, von jemandem gestoppt wurde „warte Yugi, ich muss dir noch von den Nachteilen des Rituals erzählen!" Yugi sah ihn nur verwundert an „was meinst du damit?! Ich habe doch bereits etwas geopfert oder nicht?!" Anubis schaute zu Yami und dann wieder zu Yugi „Ja, das stimmt schon … aber die Nachteile haben mit den Opferungen zu tun. Verstehst du?!" Yugi wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte „und was genau sind diese Nachteile?!"_

Yugi sah Anubis beunruhigt und leicht verärgert an. Es konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein das er auch noch Nachteile zu bewältigen hatte, waren die Opferungen denn nicht genug gewesen? Das wurde langsam wirklich etwas zu viel für ihn! Yugi seufzte und wiederholte seine Frage „also was sind nun diese Nachteile?". Anubis holte tief Luft und begann „deine Nachteile haben mit deinen Opferungen zu tun!" Yugi schaute interessiert und hörte weiter zu „Als du ein Teil deiner Seele gegeben hast, hast du damit einen Link zwischen dir und den Pharao erzeugt" (ich weiß ist eher ein Vorteil, aber eine gute Sache können wir Yugi ja mal gönnen)Yugis Augen funkelten vor Freude

„ und wie genau funktioniert dieser Link?" Anubis antwortete darauf mit einem schelmischen grinsen „tja Menschenkind, das musst du wohl oder übel selbst herausfinden" Anubis machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort „ da du denn Pharao seinen eigenen Körper geschenkt hast, wirst du ihn nun körperlich verlangen, da er ihn ja aus deinen Körper bekommen hat! Unterschätze es aber nicht denn dieses Verlangen ist stärker als jedes andere (1)!"

Yugi errötete darauf etwas und richtete nun seinen Blick auf den Boden bis die Hitze in seinem Gesicht wieder nachließ, hörte Anubis aber trotzdem noch weiter zu „und der letzte und schwerste punkt für dich zum Aushalten wird der Nachteil mit dem verschenkten ´Herz´ sein. Da ich weiß, dass deine Gefühle weit über Freundschaft gehen wi-" Yugi ries geschockt seine Augen auf und sah Anubis fragend an „wo-woher weißt du …?"

Yugis Gesicht machte nun einer Tomate Kongurenz, wendete seinen Blick schnell wieder auf den Boden und hoffte dass sein Gegenüber seine Verlegenheit nicht bemerkte während er nervöse mit seinen Fingern zappelte. Anubis sah ihn amüsiert an und grinste noch mehr als vorher „Woher ich das weiß? Hm, ich bin ein Gott! Natürlich weiß ich über solche Dinge bescheid! Da ich deine Frage beantwortet habe kann ich ja sicher mit den wichtigeren Sachen fortfahren, richtig?" Yugi nickte leicht immer noch knallrot vor Verlegenheit „Nun gut, also wo war ich? A ja, als du ihn dein `Herz` geschenkt hast du ihm damit die Möglichkeit gegeben zu fühlen und aus diesen Grund werden sich deine Gefühle für den Pharao verstärken!"

Yugi sah zu Anubis auf, sein Gesicht war aber immer noch leicht gerötet „und was ist daran der Nachteil? I-Ich hatte schon lange starke Gefühle für den Pharao!" Anubis lachte „das kann schon gut sein aber denkst du, du kannst es aushalten Wenn deine Seele und dein Körper nach dem Pharao verlangen? außerdem wirst du nicht mehr in der Lage sein einen anderen Menschen zu lieben oder so stark zu verlangen! Dazu kommt noch, das es nicht unbedingt so sicher ist das der Pharao dich zurück lieben wird! Es gab nicht viele wo ihre Beschwörer zurück liebten! Aus Verzweiflung und Schmerz haben sie schließlich gegen die Regeln verstoßen und wurden bestrafft!"

sagte Anubis gelassen und wartete auf Yugis Antwort. Dieser ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Man konnte von dem kleineren Schluchzer war nehmen. Bis er schließlich seinen Kopf in die Höhe ries und den Todesgott mit tränenden Augen anstarrte „Und DAS SAGST DU ERST JETZT? DENKST DU NICHT ES WÄRE FAIRER GEWESSEN WENN DU DIESE BEKNACKTEN NACHTEILE FRÜHER GESAGT HÄTTEST? All diese Menschen wo daran zu Grunde gingen, als ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden! ES TUT SCHRECKLICH WEH, WENN LIEBE NICHT ERWIDERT WIRD UND DIE CHANCEN DAZU NOCH SINKEN VON DER PERSON JEMALS ZURÜCK GELIEBT ZU WERDEN! Ich wollte von Anfang an nur meinen Pharao, meinen Yami, mein anderes ich zurück! Ich habe NIE daran geglaubt das er mich jemals zurück lieben würde! ABER ALL DIESE MENSCHEN SO ZU HINTERGEHEN! WARUM?"

Anubis schaute Yugi nur Irritiert an. Doch dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst „ so sind die Regeln nun mal! Wenn man etwas gibt verlangt man auch einen angemessenen Preis dafür. So ist es nun mal!" Yugi schüttelte nur weinend seinen Kopf und flüsterte „Regeln, huh?". „Wie auch immer" Yugi wurde von der harschen Stimme aufgeschreckt und schaute nun zu Anubis auf. Es rannen noch immer tränen seine Wangen hinab und es sah auch nicht so aus als würden sie bald stoppen „mein Job ist hiermit getan! Ich überlasse dir nun den Pharao!" sprach Anubis und erschaffte mit seinem Anch einen Durchgang zur Unterwelt. Er blieb jedoch kurz vor den Eingang stehen und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Yugi um „ bevor ich´s vergesse. Pass auf dass du nicht die Regeln brichst! Wir wollen doch nicht dass dir etwas zustoßt!" mit diesen Worten drehte sich Anubis wieder zum Durchgang und ging hindurch. Nach wenigen Minuten schloss sich das Portal wieder und Yugi war mit Yami allein im Saal.

Yugi wischte sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht *hm, was soll Yami den von mir denken wenn er mich so sieht! So wie er ist macht er sich wieder übertrieben sorgen um mich! Ich habe ihn schließlich zurück geholt um in Glücklich zu sehen!* Yugi fing an zu lächeln und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg, nur wegen den roten Augen konnte man noch ahnen, dass er vorher geweint hatte. Mit wieder klarem Blick ging Yugi zu Yami, welcher noch immer auf dem Tisch friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte, hinüber. Yugi blieb vor seinem Gesicht stehen und studierte es einige Minuten *jetzt wo ich darüber nach denke hab ich Yami noch nie schlafen gesehen! Er sieht so toll aus!* Yugi ließ sein Blick über Yami schweifen. Er begann beim Hals, über breite Schultern bis hin zum Brustkorb und Bauch. Yugi errötete, er hatte bis jetzt noch nie Yami´s freien Oberkörper so nahe begutachten können. Er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von den größeren abwenden, deutlich fasziniert von dem rhythmischen steigen und senken des Brustkorbs, den leicht ausgeprägten Muskeln und einen leicht sichtbaren Sixpack.

Yugi konnte sein eigenes Blut in sein Gesicht fließen spüren, welches ihn wieder Rot werden lies *Verdammt! Ganz ruhig Yugi! Beruhige dich! Ich muss aufhören so zu starren. Man, warum sieht Yami nur so gut aus! Das ist nicht Fair!* sich zwingend seinen Blick von Yamis Oberkörper abzuwenden lies er seinen Blick weiter südlich über den schlafenden schweifen. Doch dies war ein großer Fehler, Yugi schluckte. So wie er im Moment Yami anschaute konnte man es keines falls starren nennen, es wäre eine Untertreibung! *omeingottomeingottomeingott! Zum Glück hat er wenigstens ein Leinentuch an! Auch wenn es ziemlich notdürftig ist!* und erneut errötete er, falls überhaupt noch möglich wenn man die bereits bestehende röte mitzählt. * Aber er sieht so toll (heiß? War mir nit sicher!) aus. GAH! Nicht schon wieder! Des kann doch nicht sein! reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Hm, ob die Nachteile vielleicht schon ihre Wirkung zeigen? Wenn ja ging das echt schnell!*. „Nn" Yugi stockte „wa-was war das?" Yugi durchsuchte den Raum mit seinen Blicken, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was diese laute erklärte.

Bis er sich schließlich den vor ihm liegenden zuwendete *oh, ich glaube er wacht bald auf!* Yugi lächelte vor Freude. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, doch dann übernahm ihn ein Gefühl der Panik *Mist, Mist, Mist! Was mach ich nur wenn er aufwacht! Wie soll ich ihm das alles erklären? Verdammt!* Yugi wurde immer unruhiger *O Gott was mach ich nur! Warte, ich sollte ihn erst einmal hier raus schaffen! Danach kann ich mir immer noch eine Ausrede ausdenken! Gut, so wird's gemacht!* sich wieder beruhigend schaute er zu Yami um sich danach wieder im Raum umzusehen *Na klasse! Wie Grieg ich den denn jetzt hier raus? Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn tragen kann und wenn ich ihn hinter mir her schleife wacht er noch auf! Was mach ich nur?* Yugis Blick verfinsterte sich als er sich noch andere Möglichkeiten ausdachte, nur um danach festzustellen dass dies nichts half.

*Ich versuche einfach ihn hier raus zu tragen!

Er wird ja nicht schwerer sein als einer dieser fetten Teppiche wo ich mal für Großvater hin- und herschleppen musste! Außerdem ist er nicht viel Größer als ich! Seltsam dabei bin ich doch gewachsen! Ich bin zwar immer noch der kleinste, brauche aber nicht mehr mein Genick auszurenken um mit meinen Freunden zu sprechen! Ah ich schweife schon wieder ab! Also los!*.Nur wenige Minuten wurde der Plan auch in die Tat umgesetzt. Yugi atmete noch einmal tief durch und hievte Yami auf seinen Rücken (lol, best ever!)So das Yamis Oberkörper auf Yugis Rücken lag, wobei Yamis Füße den Boden berührten. Yugi ging nun aus dem riesigen Saal zurück in den Gang (nennt man des Korridor?). Yugi atmete immer schwerer, auch seine Beine wurden immer schwerer. *Wie kann der so schwer sein? Boa unglaublich! Ich kann gleich nicht mehr! Nein, ich muss durchhalten, ich kann schon den Ausgang sehen!*

Wenige Minuten Später war er auch schon wieder in der Außenwelt, das Loch war gerade noch groß genug gewesen um sie durch zulassen. Yugi fühlte wie schwer seine Beine waren, bis diese schließlich nachgaben und Yugi mitsamt Yami zu Boden ging. Schnaufend ruhte sich Yugi einige Minuten unter Yami aus bis dieser dem Kleinen zu schwer wurde. Vorsichtig hebte Yugi Yami hoch und rutsche unter ihm heraus. Nach einer kurzen Pause war er wieder dabei sich Yami auf den Rücken zu laden bis ihn ein Wohlbekannte Stimme aufschreckte: „Yugi? Was machst du den hie-" Die Person stockte und starrte auf Yugi. Na ja wohl eher auf den auf seinen Rücken. Als dieser gerade den Mund öffnen wollte um etwas zu sagen, kam ihm die Person zuvor „Yu-Yugi? Ist da-das nicht? Er ist wieder da? Wie hat er das Geschafft?" Der angesprochene schaute die Person einige Minuten an während diese vor Freude anfing zu weinen „nun ja … ähm … wie soll ich sagen?"

„hör auf um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und antworte endlich!" fauchte die Person wütend.

Yugi atmete tief ein „ Na gut! Aber du musst mir etwas versprechen, hörst du Tea? " die angesprochene funkelte ihn halb neugierig halb sauer an „ ja ja, was auch immer! Nun sag schon!" Yugi seufzte und sprach weiter „Schon gut, Ich habe Yami zurück geholt! Aber er darf es nie erfahren! Hörst du, **niemals**!"

Tea schaute den kleineren (knapp kleineren) verwirrt an „und wie willst du das geschafft haben?" Yugi zuckte „Tut mir Leid, aber das darf und werde ich dir nicht verraten".

Yugi konnte ihn Tea etwas seltsames funkeln sehen was ihn leicht beunruhigte „ also, wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe, darfst du Yami und den anderen nicht sagen das du und wie du ihn zurückgeholt hast, hab ich nicht recht?" fing Tea an und Yugi nickte nur „wenn das so ist, was sagst du dann zu Yami wenn er wieder aufwacht und dich fragt, wie er wieder in unsere Welt kam?" Yugi hielt die Luft an *sie hat recht! Verdammt, mir ist noch immer nicht eingefallen was ich ihm dann sagen soll!" Tea bemerkte die Unruhe Yugi´s und lächelte fies, welches Yugi aber nicht mitbekam da er zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war „ich habe eine Idee" Yugi aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schaute zu Tea um ihr zuzuhören „also wie wäre es, wenn ich mich darum kümmere, also das mit der Ausrede meine ich. Während ich es ihm erkläre, solltest du lieber zurück ins Hotel! Ich mache mir Sorgen du siehst echt kaputt aus! Ich will nicht das dir noch etwas zustößt!"

Yugi überlegte es war ja schließlich keine schlechte Idee und Tea war in so etwas auch viel besser als er (Ausreden alias Lügen ;)). Trotzdem hatte Yugi ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, welches er aber gekonnt ignorierte *sie ist schließlich meine Freundin! Ich sollte ihr Vertrauen! Aber … Nein sie ist eine Freundin, also vertraue ich ihr! Komme was da wolle!* Tea beobachtete den anderen gespannt doch war sich sicher das ihr `Freund` zustimmen wird, das war ja schließlich der Plan.

„Du hast recht Tea, aber sag im nichts Ok? Du weißt schon was ich meine" Yugi schaute sie besorgt an „keine Sorge Yugi. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern und dir gleich ins Hotel nachkommen nachdem ich Yami irgendeine gute Ausrede erzählt habe warum oder wie er hier ist!" Yugi nickte nur schwach und ging zu dem noch immer schlafenden, aber in jeden Moment erwachenden rüber und legte seine Jacke so über ihn, das sie ihn Bedeckte. Yami konnte sie sicherlich gebrauchen, da sie Yugi eh zu groß war und so ganz ohne Oberteil wollte er ihn nicht durch die Straßen gehen lassen. (Da will wohl einer nicht teilen ;))

Er streichelte kurz und sanft über die Wange des Ex-Pharaos, das ungute Gefühl im Bauch verdrängend stand er schließlich auf und ging noch mal zu Tea hinüber „Wir sehen uns dann im Hotel" sagte Yugi als er sich auch schon auf den Weg in Richtung Bushaltestelle machte. Er schaute noch einmal kurz zurück, ging aber dann wieder weiter. Als er die Haltestelle bereits sehen konnte weiteten sich seine Augen *Verdammt* rief er in Gedanken während er anfing zu rennen um den stehenden Bus zu erreichen. Glücklicher weiße gab s genug Passagiere um den Bus zum los fahren zu hindern (also die waren halt alle noch am einsteigen!) und so kam er noch rechtzeitig vor dem Bus zum stehen. Zwar verschwitz, außer Atem und Müde aber er war da! Er stieg in den Bus ein, bezahlte für die Fahrkarte und setzte sich an einen Fensterplatz. Doch er kam nicht zur Ruhe er war in Gedanken bei Tea und Yami und dieses ungute Gefühl ließ ihn auch nicht mehr in los. Als sich der Bus in Bewegung setzte und immer weiter vom Ort entfernte wuchs dieses unangenehme Gefühl. Doch es war bereits zu spät um etwas dagegen zu tun oder zu ändern. Also ließ er sich zurück zur Stadt fahren, was könnte schon groß passieren? Oder eher was konnte schon zwischen 2 bestimmen Personen passieren?

Bei Yami und Tea (mehr aus Teas Sicht)

Tea war fast am ausrasten gewesen! Wie konnte es Yugi nur wagen Yami zu berühren? Ihren Yami?

Die kleine Ratte hatte Yami´s Lage schamlos ausgenutzt und ihn berührt. Tea kochte, doch das war nicht das einzige, dieser `Freund` ließ sich auch noch extra Zeit um endlich zu verschwinden. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten Angesprungen und ihn viele Schmerzen zugefügt, denn keiner faste `ìhren` Yami an besonders nicht dieser Wurm! Sie hatte nur nichts getan um ihre Fassade von einer

`guten Freundin` zu bewahren. Aber das war jetzt vorbei! Immerhin hatte sie Yami ja jetzt wieder und brauchte die anderen nicht mehr. Außerdem kam ihr die Lage gerade recht, jetzt konnte sie sich perfekt bei Yami einschmeicheln, Sie wusste genau was für eine `Ausrede` sie ihm erzählen würde. Bei diesen Gedanken verschwand sie in ihr eigenes Land der Träume. (wird nicht gesagt! So etwas tu ich weder mir noch euch an ;)) Doch ein Geräusch holte sie zurück in die Realität. In ihrer Nähe konnte sie Yami sehen welcher gerade die Augen geöffnet hatte und sich streckte um sich danach verwirrt umzusehen. Tea grinste und ging zu `ihren` Yami hinüber „OH, du bist ja schon wach!" Sie konnte beobachten wie er sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie leicht benommen und verwirrt ansah. Tea jubelte innerlich, denn nun war sie endlich an der Reihe, würde ihren Konkurrenten (Yugi) eiskalt ausstechen! Zu lang hatte sie gewartet und die verliebten Blicke der beiden geduldet, zu dumm nur das der jeweils andere nie etwas von den Gefühlen des anderen mitbekam. Wie auch immer Yugi hatte seine Chance, jetzt war sie am Zug. „Tea? Was mach ich hier oder eher _**wie **_komm ich hier her?" Tea grinste auf diese Frage. Ja, nun war ihre Chance „Wie du hier herkommst? Ganz einfach _**ich **_habe dich hierher geholt!"

Yami schaute sie verblüfft an „und wie hast du das geschafft" Tea sah ihm nur kurz ihn seine feuerroten Augen (2) und sagte dann „Ich denke du solltest dich erst mal ausruhen findest du nicht? Ich werde dir danach alles erklären!" Tea lachte innerlich „komm gehen wir zur Bushaltestelle und dann zum Hotel. Die anderen werden eine große Überraschung erleben!" Yami nickte nur und lächelte, wie sehr er sich freute doch noch die Chance zu haben bei seinen Freunden zu bleiben.

Besonders freute er sich aber auf eine bestimmte Person.

(1)darauf werde ich nicht so detailiert eingehen da ich noch keinen Lemon schreiben will, kann aber sein das es angedeutet wird! Mal sehen! Vielleicht auch Lime, irgendwann mal ;)

(2) Ich mag Yami mehr mit roten Augen und Roten Haarspitzen (Yugi violette Augen und Haarspitzen) Warum mussten die des ändern? Warum!

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Hab mal n bisschen mehr geschrieben! Mir egal Yugi ist bei mir größer! (Yugi= bisschen kleiner als Tea! Yami bisschen kleiner als Joey!) Es ist nach dem Ende des Animes und außerdem ist er endlich in der Pubertät, seit froh! Danke für euer Verständnis ;) Ich wollte die ganze Zeit anstatt Anubis Atemu schreiben!!Des war echt hart!! Morgen heißt es wieder Schule für mich also weiß ich nicht wann ich wieder schreiben und hochladen, vielleicht klappt es i-wie unter der Woche! Ich versuche aber am Wochenende weiter zu machen ;)


	5. Eifersucht

**Disclaimer:** wie schon gesagt, YuGiOh gehört nicht mir! Wer das bis jetzt noch nicht wusste … naja belassen wir es mal dabei ;)!

**Warning:** shonen-ai Momente! Außerdem wird Tea hier gehörig ihren Senf dazu geben! (armer Yugi!) also alle die im Glauben sind Tea sei eine `gute` Person … hier ist das Gegenteil! Muhahaha!

Wuhoo Kapitel 5! Gimme Five! Have fun ;)

_Er stieg in den Bus ein, bezahlte für die Fahrkarte und setzte sich an einen Fensterplatz. Doch er kam nicht zur Ruhe er war in Gedanken bei Tea und Yami und dieses ungute Gefühl ließ ihn auch nicht mehr in los. Als sich der Bus in Bewegung setzte und immer weiter vom Ort entfernte wuchs dieses unangenehme Gefühl. Doch es war bereits zu spät um etwas dagegen zu tun oder zu ändern. Also ließ er sich zurück zur Stadt fahren, was könnte schon groß passieren? Oder eher was konnte schon zwischen 2 bestimmen Personen passieren?_

Yugi hatte bereits eine harte halbe Stunde Busfahrt hinter sich, nur dass die Fahrt nicht dass wirkliche Problem war! Es war vielmehr dieses unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Magen. Um es genauer zu beschreiben hatte er ein starkes Stechen, welches nach wenigen Minuten einen sich zusammen ziehenden Magen hinterließ. Er hatte zwar keine Schmerzen aber es war trotzdem tierisch unangenehm! Yugi seufzte „War das wirklich so eine gute Idee? Ich bin mir nämlich nicht mehr ganz sicher!" Yugi stutzte *warte mal! Was denke ich hier eigentlich? Tea ist meine Freundin! Sie würde mich doch niemals hintergehen … oder?" Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, man könnte meinen dass, er so versuchte sich von seinen eigenen Gedanken zu befreien. Der kleine (der eigentlich nicht mehr so klein ist ;)) ging noch ein Stück die Straße entlang, welche in die Stadt führte und Bog nach einigen Minuten ab. Je näher er der Stadt und somit seinem Hotel kam, umso müder wurde er. Nach einer viertel Stunde war er schließlich wieder in der Stadt, welche im Glanz der Abendsonne Rot und Gold schimmerte, doch Yugi hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dies zu Bewundern. Denn den Rest seiner Kraftreserven benutze er um sich zu konzentrieren und sich zum weitergehen zu zwingen.

Als der kleine Hikari die ganzen, prächtig gefüllten Stände an sich vorbei ziehen lies, ohne ihnen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, kam er langsam seinem Hotel immer näher. Seine Füße fühlten sich an, als würden sie aus schweren Steinen bestehen (sie sind einfach schwer!). Er konnte bereits Die Stätte (Hotel) am anderen Ende sehen, doch je näher er ihr kam umso verschwommener wurde seine Sicht. Als er schließlich an der Eingangstüre des Hotels ankam, überkam Yugi ein starkes Schwindelgefühl und es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Nur wenige Minuten später brach er dann auch zusammen.

Das Letzte, das er wahrnahm war, als jemand aufgeregt „ Oh mein Gott! Yugi! alles in Ordnung? YUUUGGII!!" rief. Doch dies hörte sich für ihn so weit entfernt an, dass er sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machte und gab sich vollkommen der, ihn willkommenden Dunkelheit hin.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte eine Stimme „ich weiß es nicht! Alles was ich weiß ist nur, dass er kurz vor dem Hotel zusammen gebrochen ist!" antwortete eine andere „was ist nur passiert? Er sieht ziemlich fertig aus!"stellte die erste Stimme fest „Hey pass auf was du sagst, KLAR?!".

Yugi fing langsam an sich aus der warmen und angenehmen Dunkelheit zurück zu ziehen und zu Erwachen. Als er dann zwei bekannte Stimmen erkannte, entschloss er ihnen zuzuhören.

„Man, du übertreibst es echt! Mach nur weiter so und du hast bald einen übertrieben ausgebildeten Beschützerinstinkt wie Yami!" scherzte eine der beiden Stimmen „ warum du! Ich würde dich momentan am liebsten -" der Besitzer dieser Stimme Stockte und es war einige Minuten ruhig.

Bis die andere Stimme wieder weiter sprach „Joey, was hast du den?" wieder eine Pause. Yugi wurde langsam nervös, war er etwa ertappt? Wie konnte das sein? er hatte sich keine Minute von der Stelle bewegt! „ Pssst Tristan, ich glaube unser Freund ist aufgewacht, nicht wahr Yugi?"

*Mist, Verdammt* fluchte er in Gedanken und öffnete seine Augen „ Woher wusstest, dass ich nicht mehr am schlafen wahr? Ich habe mich so sehr angestrengt mich nicht zu sehr zu Bewegen oder irgendwelche Geräusche zu machen! Also woher?" Joey grinste ihn nur frech an „genau das war dein Fehler Yug, wenn du wirklich geschlafen hättest, währst du nicht so ruhig gewesen oder eher so verkrampft!" Joey lachte, Yugi wurde rot und Tristan … Tristan schaute nur zwischen beiden hin und her und hatte ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht „Hey Yugi, du erratest nie, wer hier ist!" prustete er.

Yugi sah ihn überlegend an und Joey funkelte nur Böse, immerhin wollte er Yugi diese Überraschung mitteilen. Yugi überleckte einige Minuten, bis es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel! Er erinnerte sich wieder an das ganze geschehen. Vom finden dieses seltsamen Buches, bis hin zu Yami.

„*Es ist Yami, oder?*" wollte Yugi sagen, doch es währe zu verdächtig gewesen. So wie er seine Freunde kannte wollten sie sonst sicherlich von ihm wissen, woher er das wusste. Allerdings war er nicht gut im Ausreden erfinden, also spielte er vorerst lieber den Ahnungslosen!

„Wer? Wer ist hier? Sind nicht die meisten bereits wieder zurück gefahren? Sagt schon!" fragte der kleine `Ahnungslose` „ Na dann komm mal mit uns mit!" meinte Joey „Wir warten draußen vor der Tür auf dich! Aber beeil dich mit dem umziehen! Sonst bereust du´s nachher noch!" Tristan stupste Joey an und forderte ihn auf mit vor die Tür zu kommen, um dort zu warten. Dieser schien jedoch nicht besonders begeistert von der Idee zu sein und sah Yugi einige Minuten an, drehte sich dann aber doch um und machte sich mit Tristan auf den Weg in den Gang „wir warten dann draußen Kumpel!" mit diesen Worten schloss Joey auch schon die Tür hinter sich.

Yugi blinzelte einige male, entschied sich aber doch die anderen nicht länger warten zu lassen und ging zu seiner Kommode hinüber um sich eine geeignetere Hose und ein besseres T-Shirt heraus zu suchen. (Joey hatte ihn vorher umgezogen, aber nichts mit ihm angestellt!) Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, ging er mit seinem Ersatzpaar Schuhe aus dem Zimmer *was mach ich nur wenn ich Yami wiedersehe? Wie soll ich mich bloß verhalten? Mist! … Ok beruhige dich Yugi, ganz ruhig, wird schon schief gehen!" (o ja das wi- upps jetzt hät ichs fast verraten! Sorry ihr müsst wohl noch etwas warten! ;)) Er war nun mit Joey und Tristan auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, die Beiden schienen sich sehr darüber zu freuen Yugi seine `Überraschung` zu zeigen. Auf dem Weg dorthin nickten und grinsten sich Joey und Tristan zu/an, um danach Yugi mit einem allwiesenden Blick und fetten Griesen im Gesicht anzusehen.

Sie liefen einige Minuten durch viele verschiedene Gänge und kamen an vielen Zimmern vorbei. Die beiden Größeren schien es ziemlich aufzuregen, das der Aufzug momentan nicht funktionierte. Ganz im Gegenteil zu einer bestimmten Person, man konnte es ihr zwar nicht ansehen, aber sie war trotzdem ziemlich froh über den kaputten Fahrstuhl. So hatte sie genügend Zeit um ihre Gefühle einzuordnen und zu überlegen wie sie sich den zurückgekommenen Pharao gegenüber verhalten sollte. Doch es schien nichts zu nützen, er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, er war viel zu aufgeregt. Seufzend kam Yugi schließlich mit seinen zwei Freunden vor dem Speisesaal zum stehen. Bevor jedoch die Tür geöffnet wurde, wurde er noch von seinen zwei besten Freunden noch ausgiebig angegrinst. (das die soviel Grinsen können? Mein Mund hätte mit der Zeit weh getan lol!)

Es war nun endlich so weit, die Tür zum Speisesaal wurde geöffnet und Yugi trat mit seinen Freunden ein. Er war bis jetzt noch nie nervöser gewesen und das, obwohl er den Pharao zuletzt vor einer Woche gesehen hat. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte an einem 4-er Tisch Jemanden, der ihm so ähnlich sah, aber doch irgendwie doch ganz anders war. Yugi ließ sein Blick über Tisch schweifen und entdeckte eine sehr bekannte Person neben Yami … Tea. Sie unterhielt sich sehr freudig mit Yami, was Yugi wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl im Bauch erwachen ließ. Doch dieser Schmerz sollte nicht der einzige sein, ihm folge auch schon ein stechen in der Brust.

Es tat ihm weh seinen Yami mit Tea zu sehen, welcher sich anscheinend sehr über ihr da sein freute. Yugi seufzte, zum Glück war Yamis rücken Yugi zugekehrt, sonst hätte der Ex-Pharao noch das traurige und verzweifelte Gesicht Yugis gesehen.

*Es tut so weh, Verdammt! Es tut so weh! Ich möchte so gerne schreien oder auf der Stelle verschieden! Ich glaube ich halte es nicht aus!* Yugi schrie, tat dies aber nur in Gedanken und stockte *Was habe ich auch großartig erwartet! Ich wusste ja immer das Yami keine romantischen Gefühle für mich hegt! Und wenn er Tea liebt sollte Ich mich für ihn freuen und ihnen viel Glück wünschen* Seine Seele schrie, sein Körper zitterte und sein Herz brannte. Er hätte fast angefangen zu weinen, vor Schmerz, vor Verzweiflung und vor Kummer. Doch das schlimmste war diese Einsamkeit, welche er im Moment spürte, sie wurde immer Größer *Nein, das würde er nie tun! Er würde mich nie alleine lassen! Ich lasse mich doch von diesem Gefühl nicht täuschen! Wir haben schließlich einender versprochen für immer zusammen zuhalten/zu sein, komme was da wolle!*

Yugi atmete kurz durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, er wollte Yami nicht zur lasst fallen also bekämpfte er seine Tränen und ignorierte die alten und die neu dazugekommenen Schmerzen.

Er war so konzentriert sich zu beherrschen, das er nicht bemerkte wie sich jemand näherte und eine Hand auf seine Schultern legte. „ Hey Yug, alles in Ordnung? Ich kann ja verstehen dass du aufgeregt bist. …" Yugi erschrak, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Es hatte ihn völlig aus seinem Konzept gebracht, als Joey auf einmal neben ihm stand und dessen Hand auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Yugi beruhigte sich wieder, hatte aber keine Zeit zu antworten „Ich hab ne ganz tolle Idee!" flüsterte Joey zu ihm und hatte ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Yugi schluckte, er kannte dieses Grinsen! Es hatte meistens etwas sehr unangenehmes für ihn zu bedeuten! „Hey Yami, schau mal wenn ich dir mitgebracht habe!" rief Joey in Richtung der Tische. *Verdammt ich wusste es! Was mach ich jetzt nur? Denk Yugi denk!*

Doch es war bereits zu spät, Yami war kurz nach der `tollen` Ansage aufgestanden und stand nun ein einige Meter vor dem Tisch und lächelte lieb zu Yugi hinüber. Seine Augen strahlten Geborgenheit und Wärme aus. Yugi erzitterte *oh Gott, er sieht so gut aus! Diese leuchtenden Roten Augen, man könnte grad in ihnen versinken. Wie gerne ich Derjenige wäre der in ihnen versinkt!* Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die mögliche Attraktion seitens Yami zu Tea und umgekehrt und versuchte seine Tränen erneut zurück zu halten, bis er eine wohlbekannte, tiefe aber trotzdem liebliche/anziehende Stimme hörte. „Hallo Aibou, mein Hikari! Ich freue mich sehr dich wieder zu sehen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Yugi Selbstbeherrschung. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen, Tränen traten aus seinen Augen und drohten so schnell nicht mehr aufzuhören.

Er konnte nicht mehr er wollte unbedingt zu seinem anderem ich. Zu der Person die ihm so ähnlich sah, es aber nicht war. Zu dieser Person nachdem seine Seele verlangte und für welche sein Herz schlug (kitschig? HA mir doch egal ;)). Yugi rannte zu seinem Yami, welcher ihn auch schon mit ausgestreckten Armen empfing. Yugi kam in seinen Armen an und spürte wie sich zwei warme, starke und beschützende Arme um ihn schlangen. Er wusste nicht was mit im los war, er war im Moment einfach so … so … glücklich und hoffte insgeheim, das dieser Moment nie vergehen würde!

Von seinen eigenen Gefühlen überrollt fing er schließlich richtig an zu weinen. Für außenstehende (oder shonen-ai-fangirls ;) könnte es so aussehen, als hätte eine Frau nach Jahren ihren verschollenen Ehemann wiedergefunden.

Immer noch weinend versank Yugi in der Wärme Yamis. Der Größere streichelte dem Kleineren sanft über den Rücken, während er beruhigende Worte in Yugis Ohr flüsterte. „Alles in Ordnung Hikari! Ich bin ja wieder da!", „Komm beruhige dich! Ich habe nicht vor dich jemals wieder allein zu lassen! Hör bitte auf zu weinen", „Ich mag doch dein lächeln so gerne, willst du es mir nicht nochmal zeigen?" (schwärm, hier war ich voll awww, wie süß)Yugis tränen verringerten sich und blickte mit leicht verschwommener Sicht zu Yami auf und bemerkte das Yami ihn anlächelte … und Yugi lächelte zurück. Es blieb einige Minuten ruhig als sich feurige Rubinrote und tränende violette Augen trafen, um sich ausgiebig in den jeweils anderen zu verlieren. Dies hielt so lange an bis sie ein Räuspern

zurück in die Realität holte „#räusper# (sorry, wie schreibt man sowas?) Tut mir leid euch zwei Turteltauben zu stören, aber wir haben noch andere Sachen zu tun! Ach und Joey, was sollte das heißen `du` hast ihm jemanden mitgebracht? Ich habe auch mit geholfen du …!" Tristan drehte sich zu Joey und begann mit ihm über das `Wer hat hier wen hergebracht` zu streiten, doch Yami und Yugi interessierte dies eher wenig, warum einem Streit zuhören, wenn der Boden doch so viel interessanter war? Zum Glück haben Böden keine Augen, denn sonst könnte dieser zwei sehr verlegene Jungen sehen, welche von der Farbe her nun einer Tomate glichen und anstrengend versuchten den blickkontakt zu vermeiden.

Das ganze Geschehen wurde von einer wütenden Tea beobachtet. Sie versteckte ihre Wut hinter einem freundlichen Lächeln „Na kommt schon Freunde, lasst uns endlich was essen! Ich verhungere gleich!" Yugi und Yami setzten sich blick vermeidend. Was Joey und Tristan anging, sie schauten sich nur kurz an, zuckten mit den Schultern und setzten sich schließlich.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie noch etwas an dem Tisch und unterhielten sich, bis Joey etwas fragte, was Yugi stocken lies, wäre er noch am essen hätte er sich jetzt wahrscheinlich Verschlugt.

„Sag mal Yami, was mich interessiert ist wie du eigentlich wieder zurückgekommen bist! Warst du nicht Tot?" Yugi schluckte senkte seinen Blick und sah auf den Tisch „Hm, ganz genau weiß ich es auch nicht! Alles was ich weiß ist das ich zurückgeholt wurde!" Yugi war erleichtert, immerhin wusste der Pharao nichts Genaueres darüber, aber langsam fragte er sich wirklich was Tea Yami wohl erzählt hatte. „Weißt du vielleicht auch wer dich zurückgeholt hat?" mischte sich nun auch Tristan ein. *Ganz ruhig Yugi, kein Grund zur Panik* dachte Yugi der nun nervös anfing mit seinen Beinen zu zucken. „Ja, weiß ich! ..." Alle bis auf Tea starrten ihn an. Yugi versuchte den Glos in seinem Hals runterzuschlucken *Mist! Tea wird doch nicht etwa gesagt haben, dass ich es war? Was hat sie nur gesagt?* Yugi begann nun leicht zu schwitzen „es war niemand anderes als …!" Yugi kniff seine Augen zusammen und betete schon mal, für sich und seine Freunde „ … als Tea! Und ich bin ihr wirklich sehr Dankbar, dass sie mich zurück geholt hat!" Yugi konnte seine Ohren nicht trauen, Yami glaubte

WAS? Dass Tea? IHN? *Ha das ich nicht lache! Aber warum lügt sie? Was hat sie davon?* verwirrt schaute Yugi zu Tea und sah wie sie ihn fies angrinste. Nun war er wirklich verwirrt! Hatte er etwas verpasst? Hatte er einen Fehler begangen als er Yami mit Tea allein ließ?

Anstatt sich zu freuen nicht aufgeflogen zu sein machte sich ein Gefühl in ihm breit, welches er vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Wenn er es nicht besser wusste, nannte man es Eifersucht.

Aber warum? Er wollte ja schließlich nicht das Yami erfährt, das er derjenige war, der ihn zurück geholt hatte! Sollte er sich nicht freuen? Aber anstelle Freude gab es nur Traurigkeit und dieses Gefühl von Eifersucht. War er vielleicht Eifersüchtig auf Tea, weil er wusste, das Yami ihr ewig Dankbar sein wird und er Angst hatte sie kommen sich noch näher? Dieser Gedanke lies ihn wieder anfangen zu weinen, doch bevor es soweit war, sprach er „Entschuldigt mich! Ich bin ziemlich müde, ich gehe schon ins Bett! Gute Nacht." Yugi ging aus dem Speisesaal, wo er auch schon anfing zu weinen und rannte den kürzesten Weg in Richtung Zimmer. Kaum Angekommen ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und weinte Herzzerreißend!

Unten im Speisesaal saß nur noch eine Person. Diese grinste nur zufrieden vor sich hin und freute sich über den Ablauf der Dinge des heutigen Tages. Die Braunhaarige trank ihren Tee fertig und machte sich machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Hikari = Licht

Aibou = Partner

Yug = Yugi ;)

Sorry falls ich manche Japanischen Wörter falsch schreibe!

So, das was für heute ;) Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Da ihr so lange und geduldig auf den Beginn der YamiXYugi-Momente gewartet habt, hoffe ich ihr seid hiermit zu Frieden!

An alle Tea-Bashing-Fans: Ich habe eine kleine Geschichte in Bearbeitung! Und das Opfer ist natürlich unsere liebe Freundin Tea!

An alle fleißigen Review-Schreiber: Vielen Rank für eure Reviews! Und noch was, ich habe für die Tea-Bashing Geschichte bereits einiges überlegt! Habs aber noch nicht geschrieben!

Wenn jemand irgendwelche wünsche hat was Tea erleiden soll meldet euch bei mir ;). Ich werde versuchen es mit einzubauen. Aber nur wenn es in meine Geschichte passt oder es eine wirklich spitzen Idee ist. Vielleicht findet ihr euren Wunsch bald in meiner Geschichte wieder!

Bedingungen für einen Wunsch: mindestens 1 Review! Auch wenn ich mich über mehr freuen würde!

Außerdem habe ich vor nächste Woche spätestens damit Anzufangen! Also nur bis 25.9.09!

Beispiele für Wünsche: z.B. Jemand fände es toll wenn Tea mal Bungeejumping  
ausprobiert, das Seil reißt und um sie zu retten muss Yami sie in die Schattenwelt schiecken!

Oder Tea fährt Fahrrad, es entsteht ein Krater/Loch und sie fällt hinein!

ACHTUNG: Tea darf nicht sterben! Außerdem muss es etwas mit der Geschichte zu tun haben!

Ich weiß, meine Beispiele waren etwas zu übertrieben, aber es war eine schöne Vorstellung, wie Tea in einen Krater fällt lol!

Name des Tea-Bashing s = ein Tag bei Tea!


	6. Nächtlicher Besuch

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tja … YuGiOh! Gehört mir leider immer noch nicht! I know life sucks ;)

_**Warning:**_ shonen-ai YY/Y

_**Extra: **_als eine kleine Entschädigung, dafür das es solange gedauert hat mit dem Upload, hab ich ne kleine aber feine YamiXYugi Szene mit eingebaut, was vorher noch nicht dort hin sollte! Find aba passt gut rein!!^^

Naja! Ich wünsch euch allen dann viel Spaß mit Kapitel 6

**Endlich Kapitel 6 ;)**

„_Entschuldigt mich! Ich bin ziemlich müde, ich gehe schon ins Bett! Gute Nacht." Yugi ging aus dem Speisesaal, wo er auch schon anfing zu weinen und rannte den kürzesten Weg in Richtung Zimmer. Kaum Angekommen ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und weinte Herzzerreißend!_

_Unten im Speisesaal saß nur noch eine Person. Diese grinste nur zufrieden vor sich hin und freute sich über den Ablauf der Dinge des heutigen Tages. Die Braunhaarige trank ihren Tee fertig und machte sich machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer._

Nach dem Yugi sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet hatte, ging er zurück auf sein Zimmer. In dem er sich im Augenblick auch befand. Yugi war ziemlich mitgenommen, was man ihm in diesen Moment auch gut ansehen konnte. Der kleine Hikari wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett um seinen unangenehmen Gefühlen zu entkommen * He! Warum reg ich mich überhaupt so auf? Wollt ich nicht, das Yami niemals erfährt, das ich es war der ihn zurück geholt hat? … aber … es tat schon ziemlich weh Yami im Glauben zu lassen Tea war diejenige, wo ihn …* Yugi stockte und erinnerte sich an die Blicke welche Tea und Yami untereinander austauschten, es wäre für einen fast so gewesen als wären sie … nun ja zusammen. „Yugi jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Es war bestimmt nur, weil Yami so froh ist wieder hier zu sein! Ja dass muss es sein!" Yugi schüttelte seinen Kopf „ Ich habe diese Gedanken bestimmt nur, weil ich nicht erwartet habe, dass Tea Yami einreden würde, sie habe ihn zurückgebracht! Aber warum hat sie das gemacht? Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, dass sie für Yami schwärmt /Yugis Bauch zog sich bei diesem Gedanken unangenehm zusammen/ aber wer würde das nicht? Er ist ja schon wirklich toll ... wenn nicht sogar heiß? Kein Wunder dass er so beliebt bei Frauen ist!" Yugi seufzte und begann daraufhin zu gähnen *hm, sieht aus als wär es Zeit fürs Bett!* Yugi ging zu seiner Kommode und zog sich seinen Pyjama aus der obersten Schublade. Er zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und schlüpfte daraufhin in den Pyjama. Als er dann auch mit Zähne putzen fertig war machte er seine Nachtischlampe an und die restlichen Lichter aus. Yugi kroch unter die Decke und drehte sich ihn Richtung der Nachtischlampe – welche so am Bett stand, dass er in den Raum sehen konnte – gerade als er das Licht ausmachen wollte fiel ihm etwas auf, was er zuvor noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, und zwar stand in seinem Zimmer noch ein zweites Bett (erratet jemand was ich vorhabe?? ;) ) *komisch das mir das schon vorher nicht aufgefallen ist! Echt seltsam!* der Hikari gähnte jedoch nur und entschloss sich erst mal ne Pause von dem ganzen gedenke zu nehmen und machte schließlich unter einem weiteren Gähner und müden, leicht tränenden Augen das Licht aus.

**Etwas später in derselben Nacht ;)**

„Hey Yami warte mal!" rief Joey völlig außer Atem, wer hätte auch gedacht, dass der Pharao so schnell gehen kann. Dazu kommt noch das er von dem Blonden fast im ganzen Hotel gesucht und nur zufällig entdeckt wurde. Zum Glück für den Blonden. „Was ist den Joey?" sprach Yami ruhig, nachdem er sich zu seinem Freund umgedreht hatte und auf eine Antwort wartete. „Naja … ehm … weißt du überhaupt wo du schlafen wirst?" Yami schaute ihn nur kurz an und tat so, als würde er überlegen. Doch nach wenigen Minuten entstand ein allwissendes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen „Lass mich raten … bei Yugi?" aus dem Grinsen wurde ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf das Joey überrascht reagierte „A-Aber woher-" Joey war baff, wie konnte der andere nur wissen, was er geplant hatte? Nun war die ganze Überraschung hinüber, und dabei

hatte er sich doch solche Mühe gegeben, das neue Bett in Yugis Zimmer zu stellen! Es war immerhin tierisch schwer und für ihn fast schon ein Glückstreffer gewesen, das überhaupt eines zweites reinpasst. Doch das schwerste war, das er seinen Mund halten musste um nichts zu verraten! Wie also hatte Yami es rausbekommen? „Woher ich es weiß?" begann Yami „es ist nicht wirklich einfach jemanden zu überhören, der vor Freude in der Gegend rumspringt und sich wegen seiner eigenen Taten lobt" Yami lächelte nur zufrieden und verträumt und wendete sich dann wieder an einen sehr verlegenen Blonden „Aber trotzdem vielen Dank Joey! Du hast mir damit eine große Freude bereitet" Joey grinste darauf und die Farbe auf seinem Gesicht ließ allmählich etwas nach „Kein Problem Kumpel, hab ich doch gern gemacht! Aber übertreibt´ s heut Nacht nicht! Du weiß ja morgen gibt's Frühstück!" scherzte Joey und wünschte Yami eine gute Nacht um machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer. Yami war nun wieder allein im Gang und schlug eine bestimmte Richtung zu einem bestimmten Zimmer ein. „Ich bin echt froh wieder hier zu sein! ich habe dich vermisst mein Hikari!" Yami sagte dies mehr zu sich selbst, als er weiter den Gang entlang lief. Völlig in Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, dass jemand das gesamte Gespräch zwischen ihm und Joey mitbekommen hatte, und das was dieser Jemand mitbekommen hatte stimmte ihn ganz und gar nicht zu Frieden. Diese Person knurrte nur und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse „Diese …. Diese miese, kleine Ratte, er wird meinen Yami sicher nicht bekommen! Dafür werde ich sorgen!" und genauso unauffällig wie sie aufgetaucht ist verschwand sie auch wieder.

**In einem bestimmten Zimmer:**

Yugi war bereits eingeschlafen und bemerkte nicht wie Jemand die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und hereintrat. Der Eindringling war überrascht darüber, dass der kleinere bereits schlief und beschloss die Tür leise hinter sich zu schließen. Er trat näher an den schlafenden heran und setzte sich auf das Bett um Yugi zu beobachten. Nach kurzer Zeit drehte sich dieser auf den Rücken, mit dem Gesicht zur Decke gerichtet.  
der Fremde hob seine Hand und kam Yugis rechte Wange immer näher, bis er sie schließlich berührte und sanft streichelte „Nng!" Der Eindringling nahm seine Hand sofort zurück als er Yugis leichtes Stöhnen hörte.

Dieser wachte plötzlich auf, als er etwas an seiner Wange spürte „W-Wer ist da?"

„husch Kleiner(1), keine Angst! Ich bin s nur" sprach der unbekannte und lächelte im Dunkeln, was der Kleine aber nicht sah „Ya-Yami? Was machst du denn hier?? .. a-also in m-meinem Zimmer meine ich!" stotterte Yugi verlegen „Joey meinte, ich solle bei dir schlafen, bis wir zurück nach Japan fahren" Yugi errötete * w-warte!! Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Er soll bei Mir … aber ich hab doch nur ein Bett dann müssten wir ja z-zusammen …* Yugi triftete ab in seine Gedanken bis ihm etwas auffiel *Moment, hab ich nicht noch n zweites Bett?* dachte Yugi enttäuscht *w-was? Warum zum Henker bin ich jetzt auf einmal enttäuscht? Wollte ich vorher ni-* „-gi! Yugi!" *hä? Hat mich nicht grad jemand gerufen?* der kleine blinzelte und fand sich vor Yamis Gesicht wieder, was nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn die beiden nicht nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt wären. Yugi schluckte, sichtlich nervös von der Nähe von Yamis Gesicht, zu seinem eigenem (verständlich?). *… w-warum ist Y-Yami so nahe? Ich glaub ich flipp aus! (im panischem sinne!!^^)*

„Ya-Yami!" es war mehr ein flüstern und das einzige, was er sagen konnte, als Yami anfing seine Augen langsam zu schließen und Yugis Lippen immer näher kam. Yugi, noch röter als vorher, falls dies überhaupt möglich war, tat das einzige, was er in diesen Moment konnte/in den Sinn kam – er geriet in Panik.

„Ouch!" das nächste was er wusste, war das er nun auf dem Boden lag und seine Beine sich noch auf der Bettseite befanden „Yugi? Alles in Ordnung?" Yugi blickte benommen auf und errötete erneut, Yami schaute vom Bett ende auf Yugi hinunter „J-ja, ich glaube, ich hab mir nix getan! Es war nur der Schock … also .. ich mein … ähm … das du s-so plötzlich so n-nahe warst, meine ich!" Yugi errötete und starrte auf denn Boden. Jedoch bemerkte er nicht, wie selbst Yamis Gesicht einen leichten rot-ton annahm. „Tut mir echt leid Yugi, ich … ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, du warst nur auf einmal so weggetreten … und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!! T-tut mir echt Leid!" „sch-schon ok Yami!" beide schwiegen für einige Minuten. Schließlich begann Yami zu sprechen und unterbrach somit die unangenehme Stille im Raum:„A-also ich schätze wir sollten dann ins Bett gehen oda?? Tut mir leid dass ich dich geweckt hab! Ich mach mich nur noch schnell Bett fertig" Yugi nickte nur und Yami verschwand mit dem von Joey ausgeliehenen Sachen im Badezimmer. Yugi atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Danach rappelte er sich vom Boden auf und legt sich wieder in sein Bett, um auf Yami zu warten und das Licht ausmachen zu können. Nach wenigen Minuten stand Er auch schon im Pyjama im Schlafzimmer und ging zu dem zweiten Bett hinüber, legte sich hinein und sagte lächelnd zu Yugi:„ Gute Nacht Hikari"  
Yugi, dem das Lächeln nicht entgangen war stockte, errötete (er wird echt oft Rot!!^^) und stottert „G-Gute Nacht Yami!" Der kleine Hikari drehte sich zur Lampe und erlosch schnell das Licht. Währenddessen zierte das Gesicht des ehemaligen Pharaos ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

Sorry! Weiß nima ob Yami Yugi im deutschen kleiner nennt! lol! *hinter-kopf-kratz-alla-naruto* Da ich sehr viele englische fanfics lese, weiß ich, dass Yami ihn little one nennt! Aba nima ob er zu ihm im deutschen Kleiner sagt!!^^ falls des falsch war, tut s mir leid!!

Sorry, das es so spät kam! Auch wenn ich gesagt hab es würde nicht mehr lang dauer, so wies im Profil stand! Naja ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^ als kleine Entschädigung hab ich auch eine kleine YamixYugi-Szene rein gemischt!!^^ naja bis zum nächsten Mal!!^^


	7. Wahre Freunde bleiben auch Freunde

**Kapitel 7**

**Disclaimer:** mir gehört YuGiOh! leider nicht T.T!!! Schade wirklich!!

**Warnung: **shonen-ai (YamiXYugi, vielleicht aber auch mehr ;), Tea bashing!!

**WICHTIG!!**

Dies ist vorerst das letze Kapitel, das ich uploade!! Da ich noch meine andre Story hochladen will!!  
Tut mir echt leid!! ich werde aber schauen, dass ich hier weiter mache!!^^

So, falls es unter den Lesern Sasunaru-fans gibt, dann würde ich mich auf euer lesen freuen!!^^ natürlich sind auch alle andren herzlich Willkommen!! Die Story heißt Lion Hearts, falls jemand wissen will worum es geht, schaut auf meinem Profil nach, da ist bereits die Inhaltsangabe!!

Aber nun zurück zur Story ;)

*denken*

„reden"

/Yugi-Yami/

//Yami-Yugi//

„_Gute Nacht Hikari" Yugi, dem das Lächeln nicht entgangen war stockte, errötete (er wird echt oft Rot!!^^) und stottert „G-Gute Nacht Yami!" Der kleine Hikari drehte sich zur Lampe und erlosch schnell das Licht. Währenddessen zierte das Gesicht des ehemaligen Pharaos ein zufriedenes Grinsen._

Yugi erwachte am nächsten morgen pünktlich mit der Sonne. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte erst einmal richtig. Danach sah er sich im Zimmer um, da es noch nicht zu hell war, musste er seine Augen etwas schärfen um sich im Zimmer umschauen zu können. Letzen Endes, fiel sein Blick auf das Bett in dem Yami geschlafen hatte. In diesem Augenblick kamen auch die gesamten Erinnerungen von letzer Nacht wieder zum Vorschein. Yugi errötete, als er sich an eine ganz bestimmte Sache erinnerte. Dem Beinahe-Kuss. Yugis Herz fing wie wild an zu schlagen, als er diese +peinliche+ Erinnerung immer und immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte. Als er seinen schnellen Herzschlag bemerkte, legte er seine Hand auf seine Brust und atmete durch. Dies wiederholte er einige male, bis er sich schließlich, nach einigen Minuten wieder beruhigt hatte. Yugi schaute nochmals zu Yamis Bett herüber. Dieses mal, fiel ihm aber etwas auf, was er vorher wegen seinen +kleinen Zwischenfall+ übersehen hatte. Und zwar, dass das Bett in dem Yami geschlafen hatte bereits leer war. Nicht nur das, es sah völlig unberührt aus, als ob niemand in dem Bett geschlafen hatte, wenn man es nicht besser wüsste.

Yugi blinzelte *Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, das Yami ein Frühaufsteher ist! Wie spät ist es überhaupt?*

Yugi warf einen Blick auf die, von ihm gegenüberhängende Uhr. *Waaaaaas? schon 10:30? wie konnte ich solange schlafen, obwohl ich mit den andren um 9:45 zum Frühstück verabredet war? .. . Seltsam, wenn ich verschlafe müsste mich nicht Joe-* sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen als plötzlich jemand in sein Zimmer stürmte „Yuugi!! woo bleibst duu?? Ich verhungere!! Die andren lassen mich nichts essen bevor du" Joey stockte und blinzelte leicht verwirrt „Ähm Yug … ich weis ja das mich das vielleicht nix angeht, aba … was machst du da?" Yugi rappelte sich beschämt vom Boden auf. Als Joey in das Zimmer platzte, hatte sich der Kleinere so erschreckt, dass er mitsamt der Bettdecke auf den Boden fiel und sich in ihr verhedderte. Er hatte einen fast 5 Minütigen Kampf, mit diesem bescheuerten Ding geführt! Dass Joey sich halb tot lachte, als er versuchte sich aus dem Laken zu befreien, hatte ihn nicht kalt gelassen. Hier stand er nun rot, außer Atem und völlig beschämt. „Hahaha .. sorry Yugi aber das #Pfft# hat einfach nur #Haha# so lustig ausgesehen!!" dem Blonden kamen bereits vom vielen lachen die Tränen. Joey zwang sich wieder zu beruhigen, was ihm gar nicht so leicht fiel, man sah einen tollpatschigen Yugi ja nicht alle Tage (lol^^). Während sich Joey langsam wieder fing, hoffte der Drei-Farbene insgeheim, dass er sich an dieses Missgeschick niemals erinnern muss, er darauf angesprochen wird oder jemand etwas in diese Richtung andeutet. Denn im Moment würde er am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. „Da du diesen Kampf auf Leben-und-Tod ja gewonnen hast, können wir ja essen gehen. … naja , natürlich nachdem du dich angezogen hast! oda willst du etwa so was essen?" Yugi sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass er immer noch seinen Schlafanzug trug. Da ihm eine Peinlichkeit gereicht hatte, schickte er Joey aus dem Zimmer während er sich umzog. Nach 7 Minuten war er auch schon fertig. Er musste sich beeilen, da er bereits 45 Minuten spät dran war, und natürlich hetze in auch Joey vor seiner Tür und rief ihm sowas wie „Ich verhungere!!", „Yug, beeil dich, die andern warten und ich will zu meinem wohl verdienten Frühstück" zu.

„Yuuuuugii!!" kaum hatte Joey sein unwohl zum x-ten Mal klar und deutlich geäußert, stand der Gerufene auch schon in der Tür und lächelte Joey an „ Schon gut Joey, ich bin ja jetzt fertig. Aber sag mal, weißt du wo Yami ist?" Joey hielt für ein paar Minuten inne, so das sich Yugi langsam aber sicher sorgen machte. bevor er sein Frage aber noch einmal wiederholen konnte begann Joey schon von alleine zu sprechen „ ähm … also, weißt du …er ist bei … äh. Tea" Yugis Augen weiteten sich *warum hat er so lange gebraucht um mir das zu sagen? Es heißt ja nicht, dass die beiden-* Yugi stockte *aber warum eigentlich nicht? wenn sie doch etwas füreinander empfinden? Bei Tea bin ich mir ja sicher … aber bei Yami? Wer sagt überhaupt, dass Yami auf Jungs steht? Warum sollte er also mit mir zusammen sein wollen?* Yugis Augen wurden von Minute zu Minute trauriger, sodass er sich zusammen reißen musste nicht auf der Stelle los zu weinen. Joey bemerkte jedoch diese Änderung des Kleineren „ Nimm ´s nicht so schwer Yug, es heißt ja nicht unbedingt, dass er was von Tea will und nicht an dir interessiert ist!" In diesem Augenblick zuckte Yugis Körper leicht zusammen *Wa-was hat Joey ... da gerade ... gesagt?* Yugi stellte sich diese Frage immer und immer wieder, bis es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel „ Wa-was m-meinst du den

d-damit?" stotterte Yugi, man konnte ihm seine Verschämtheit deutlich im Gesicht erkennen.  
„Hey, ist ja alles ok Kumpel, ich weiß doch schon lange, dass du ihn Yami verliebt bist!" Yugi sah ihn erschrocken an. „a-aber woher?" Joey schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und beantwortete seine Frage  
„Um das nicht sehen zu können ist man entweder blind, doof oder will es nicht sehen!" Yugi sah ihn erstaunt an, wahren seine Gefühle so offensichtlich? Aber er hatte doch aufgepasst, dass es keiner bemerken konnte! Was hatte er also falsch gemacht? seine frage gingen so weiter, bis er sich schließlich einer sehr unangenehmen Frage stellen musste „u-und du hast kein Problem damit? naja du weist schon, dass das heißt, dass ich …" Yugi konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, es ging einfach nicht. Er hatte schon all seinem Mut aufgebracht seinen Freund diese Frage zu stellen, sie reden schließlich über etwas sehr intimes und peinliches, und nicht über das Wetter oder dergleichen!

„ Naja um ehrlich zu sein am Anfang, wollte ich es nicht wahr haben, doch später wurde es mir doch bewusst, dass ich es mir nicht Einbilde, und das Schockte mich, ehrlich!" Yugi senkte den Kopf, hörte aber weiter seinem besten Freund zu „Ich habe ja am Anfang immer gedacht, du hast Gefühle für Tea" Yugi erschauderte, wie er etwas für Sie empfinden konnte war ihm sogar heute noch ein Rätsel. Klar, sie war nett, das glaubte er zumindest (noch) aber irgendwas an ihr störte ihn, er konnte sich aber keinen Reim daraus bilden. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie Yami wie ein verrücktes Fangirl hinterher rannte. „Aber irgendwann habe ich bemerkt, wie du Yami verlangend/verliebt anstarrst und wenn er deinen Blick erwiderte, wurdest du rot wie eine Tomate und wendetest deinen Blick ab, bis du sicher warst, dass er nicht mehr zu dir herüber sah. Blicke sagen ziemlich viel weist du? Und obwohl du versucht hast deine Gefühle zu vertuschen, konnte man sie deutlich in deinen Augen erkennen, wenn man genau hin sah! und das war natürlich dann ein richtiger Schock! Weißt du noch, als ich mal eine Woche von dir Fern geblieben bin und deine Anrufe nicht angenommen habe?" Yugi nickte, die Erinnerung schmerzte, obwohl Joey ihm damals gesagt hatte, dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, dass er momentan nicht in seiner Nähe sein kann. Er meinte, dass er sich im Moment nicht gut oder wohl fühle und auch Probleme Zuhause habe. Yugi hatte es ihm nie wirklich geglaubt, aber Joey wollte ihm einfach nichts andres sagen, so musste er wohl oder über diese Ausrede glauben „Um ehrlich zu sein …. bin ich dir in dieser Woche aus dem Weg gegangen, naja … weil, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll! Ich wusste nicht, was ich von dir halten sollte! du kamst mir plötzlich vor wie ein Fremder, und das machte mir Angst! Und dazu kam noch, dass mein bester Freund schwul war! ich wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte, wie ich mich vor dir verhalten sollte!!" Yugi hörte ihm mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf zu.

Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, sagen sollte und er hatte Angst, Angst davor was am Ende des Gespräches rauskommen würde, aber noch mehr Angst hatte er davor, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren.

„Nach der Schule lag ich einfach nur noch auf meinem Bett und überlegte. Die andren hatten mich zur Rede gestellt, warum ich dich ignorierte, doch ich wimmelte sie mit glaubhaften Ausreden ab. Wie kreativ ich doch sein kann, wenn ich nicht weiß was ich machen soll!" Joey schmunzelte, er wurde aber sofort wieder ernst „Wie auch immer. also, da lag ich nun auf meinem Bett und dachte über uns, unsere Freundschaft und über die ganzen Abenteuer nach, die wir bereits zusammen erlebt haben und vielleicht noch erleben werden … und plötzlich wurde mir eins klar!" der Blondschopf hielt für einen Moment inne und schaute zu Yugi, welcher immer noch mit dem Kopf gesenkt vor ihm stand. es sah so aus als könnte er nicht mehr seinen Kopf heben und seinen Freund in die Augen sehen. Joey konnte außerdem sehen, das der Kleinere leicht zitterte. Joey lächelte warm, was der andere aber nicht sehen konnte und fuhr fort „ Mir ist klar geworden, das du mein bester freund warst, bist und immer sein wirst und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Diese Entscheidung habe ich zum heutigen Tag nicht bereut und werde sie auch nicht, den du bist wie du bist, und genau deshalb mag ich dich auch! und du wirst dich auch nicht ändern, da du immer so warst und sein wirst! egal ob du nun schwul oder hetero bist" Yugi sah seinen Freund mit Tränen in den Augen an. Es waren aber keine Tränen der Traurigkeit. Er war einfach nur erleichtert und glücklich, so glücklich, dass sein Freund ihn trotzdem akzeptiert hatte und dass er sich fühlte, als währe ihm eine Last von den Schultern abgenommen worden. Sie sahen sich einige Minuten an bis Joey in schließlich in den Arm nahm. (rein Freundschaftlich)

Joey brach die Stimmung, als ihm plötzlich etwas Unangenehmes auffiel „Yuugii! ich hab Hunger!!" der Angesprochene lachte „Bei einem muss ich Kaiba zustimmen, wenn du Hunger hast benimmst du dich wirklich wie ein Hund!" Joeys Gesicht erbleichte und sein gesamter Körper erstarrte „D-das ist gemein Yug! Ich bin **kein **Hund! und warum gibst du dem Geldsack recht, hä?" „Tut mit Leid Joey, aber ich konnts einfach nicht, nicht sagen! ist ja nit böse gemeint!" Yugi strahlte den Blonden an und der Blonde grinste zurück, bis ein Geräusch sie auf wichtigere Dinge erinnerte „Yuugii!! Bitte lass uns essen gehen!! ich verhungere gleich!" In diesem Moment erinnerte Joey Yugi wirklich an einen Hund oder eher an einen Welpen (ok ich geb es zu ich hab in letzter Zeit zu viel SetoXJoey gelesen!!^^ Ich geb ´s zu!!^^) doch diesen Gedanken behielt er lieber für sich und machte sich schließlich mit Joey auf den Weg um endlich zu Frühstücken, worauf Joey sich anscheinend schon sehr freute.

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten kamen die beiden schließlich vor dem Speissaal an. Yugi atmete tief durch als Joey die Türen öffnete und die beiden danach hineingingen. Als Yugi in den Speisesaal trat, sah er, wie groß er eigentlich war, am Anfang hatte er sich gar nicht wirklich umgesehen, da er Yami viel interessanter fand.

Doch nun konnte er das ja nachholen. In dem Raum standen viele Tische, diese waren mit weißen Tischdecken überzogen. Obwohl es ziemlich viele Tische gab, konnte man sich dennoch frei Bewegen, ohne Angst zu haben irgendwo stecken zu bleiben oder etwas umzustoßen. An den Wänden standen einige Büffets mit einer großen Auswahl an Essen und Trinken. Wenn Yugi gerade jetzt vor so einem Büffet gestanden hätte, wüsste er wirklich nicht was er nehmen sollte, es wahr so eine große Auswahl an Sachen: frisches Obst, Brötchen, Brot, Wurst, Käse, Säfte, Tees und natürlich noch vieles mehr. (hört man, dass ich im Moment Hunger hab!!^^)Doch was Yugis Aufmerksamkeit am meisten auffing, waren die großen Fenster und die blauen Vorhänge. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, doch er musste einfach zu den Fenstern hinübersehen, die den Raum mit Licht füllten. Bevor Yugi sich noch weiter umsehen konnte bemerkte er, wie sich Joey in Bewegung setzte. Der Blonde ging Zielgerichtet auf einen Tisch an eines der großen Fenster zu und Yugi folgte ihm, bis sie vor dem Tisch zum halten kamen. Yugi sah sich am Tisch um, und tatsächlich wie Joey gesagt hatte, hatten seine Freunde mit dem Essen auf ihn gewartet.

Der Drei-Farbige lies seinen Blick über die Leute, die am Tisch saßen schweifen. Am Tisch saßen Tristan und Yugis Großvater. Doch bei den letzten beiden blieb sein Blick haften. Diese Personen waren Yami und Tea, doch dies war es nicht, was Yugi störte, es war vielmehr das, dass die beiden viel zu dicht nebeneinander für sein Wohlbefinden saßen. Yami lächelte ihn freundlich und warm zu. worauf Yugi errötete und sein Blick abwendete und nun zu … Tea sah. Sobald er sie sah verblaste seine Rötung und er erschauderte, diesen Blick wo Tea ihm zuwarf war einfach kalt und … war da etwa hass?? *nein, das kann nicht sein! warum sollte Tea mich hassen?* er wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als er eine Stimme hörte „Schön dass du endlich da bist Yugi! dann können wir ja endlich Essen!" sagte Tea in einer zu süßen und lieben Stimme, sodass es Yugi eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Die anderen schienen dies nicht zu bemerken und machten sich auf zum Büffet. bevor Tea sich zum Büffet aufmachte, schoss sie Yugi noch einen kalten Blick zu, drehte sich um und stampfte Richtung Yami und Büffet.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde waren alle dann auch soweit fertig mit dem Essen. Yugi und die andren unterhielten sich gespannt untereinander. Yugi hörte aufmerksam zu, bis er einen Stoß an seinem Bein spürte. Er schaute zu seiner rechten und sah Joey ihn angrinsen „Was ist denn?" fragte Yugi neugierig.

„Ich habe eine Idee!" erklärte Joey „warum fragst du nicht, ob Yami heute zeit hat? Ich bin sicher er würde begeistert ja sagen und ihr könntet euch endlich näher kommen!" meinte Joey mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
Yugi errötete und schaute abwechselnd zwischen Yami, dem er gegenüber saß (daneben Tea!! wie auch erwartet!!^^) und Joey hin und her „J-Joey, ich halte das für keine gute Idee!" stotterte Yugi verlegen „Ach was, das ist eine spitzen Idee na los frag schon!" lächelte Joey, Yugi flüsterte nur noch ein „bist du sicher?" worauf Joey mit einem Nicken antwortete. Also nahm Yugi all seinen Mut zusammen und drehte sich zu Yami *so schwer kann ´s ja gar nicht sein! Ich hab ihn ja schließlich schon öfters gefragt, ob er mit mir wo hingeht! Na ja aber da war ich auch noch nicht in ihn oder hatte Hintergedanken! Ach egal! reiß dich zusammen! das schaffst du schon!!* Yugi atmete tief durch *ok, Augen zu und durch!".

„Y-Yami?" der Angesprochen schaute zu ihm herüber, worauf Yugi leicht nervös wurde „ähm ... a-also ich wollte dich fragen ob … ähm ob du Lust hättest etwas zu unternehmen! a-also mit mir, meine ich!" Yugi lächelte sein älteres Ego an. Dieser überlegte kurz und antwortete knapp „ sorry Aibou, aber ich unternehm schon was mit Tea!" Yugis Augen weiteten sich und sein Körper erstarrte. Er sah zu Tea, die ihn kalt, überlegen und eingebildet anlächelte. Yugi wendete sich wieder zu Yami, senkte aber dann doch seinen Kopf und sagte leise, aber noch hörbar „ok, vielleicht ein anderes Mal"

Das Drama hat begonnen!!^^

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!^^

Das Gespräch mit Joey und Yugi war vielleicht etwas lang, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass man sowas, so leicht und schnell akzeptieren kann (als Freund!)! ich finde sowas unrealistisch! sorry, ist aba meine Meinung!!^^

falls sich manche fragen, warum ich ne neue Geschichte anfange, obwohl ich noch nicht mit dieser hier fertig bin … es liegt daran, das ich Yugis Charakter leicht aus den Augen verlier und angst hab, dass er mir irgendwie zu einem Naruto-ähnlichen Charakter mutiert. also tobe ich mich erst mal bei meiner Naruto Geschichte aus, so dass ich die Charakterzüge auseinander halten kann!!^^


	8. Was nun?

I`M Back!

Sorry das ich mich so lang nimmer um die Story gekümmert hab! Ich war leicht geschockt, als ich gesehen hab, wie lang des letzte Update her war und dass die Story als „abgebrochen" eingestuft wurde … und normalerweise schreib ich weiter sobald ich mind. 1-2 neue Reviews erhalte … komischerweise hab ich die letzen beiden total übersehen, da ich au schon länger nicht mehr online war … aber um eines klar zu stellen: ich habe dennoch vor, die Story fertigzustellen!

* * *

Kapitel 8

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört YuGiOh! immer noch nicht …

**Warnung:** shonen-ai/yaoi (eigtl. wie immer^^)

„blah blah" reden

*blah blah* denken

/Aibou/ Yami zu Yugi

/Yami!/ Yugi zu Yami

**Was nun?**

_„sorry Aibou, aber ich unternehm schon was mit Tea! Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?" Yugis Augen weiteten sich und sein Körper erstarrte. Er sah zu Tea, die ihn kalt, überlegen und eingebildet anlächelte. Yugi wendete sich wieder zu Yami, senkte aber dann doch seinen Kopf und sagte leise, aber noch hörbar „ok, vielleicht ein anderes Mal"_

* * *

_Zwei Woche später_

Die YuGiOh-Gruppe war nun wieder zurück in Domino und Yami war bei Yugi und seinem Großvater eingezogen. Allerdings sah Yugi nicht mehr allzu viel von seinem geliebten Pharao, da dieser zurzeit zu sehr mit Tea beschäftigt war.

Er hatte es natürlich noch einige Male versucht sich mit Yami zu verabreden. Allerdings, genau wie beim ersten Mal, hatte seine dunkle Seite abgelehnt, da er bereits Tea versprochen hatte etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen.

Yugi begann danach immer weniger zu fragen bis er schließlich ganz aufhörte.

Er saß auf seinem Bett, sein Zimmer nur vom dem schwachen Lichtstrahl seiner Nachtischlampe erhellt. Er seufzte, es war bereits spät und Yami war immer noch nicht von seiner Verabredung mit Tea zurück. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich zumindest das Millenniumspuzzle zu haben. Obwohl es eine kalte, unfreundliche und unheimliche Aura für viele ausstrahlte, war es für Yugi das genaue Gegenteil.

Für ihn schien es fast so als versuchte das Puzzle ihn aufzuheitern, zu trösten wenn er traurig war, zu schützen wenn er Angst hatte oder sich bedroht fühlte.

Es hatte eine beruhigende und liebevolle Aura ihm gegenüber, es umhüllte ihn wie die warmen und starken Arme eines Geliebten, der sicher gehen wollte dass er blieb, dass er sicher war, dass es ihm gut ging.

Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl näher bei Yami zu sein wenn er es in seinen Händen halten oder um seinen Hals tragen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühlt direkt bei ihm zu sein obwohl Yami vielleicht Kilometer entfernt war.

Es war wirklich zu blöd, dass er das Puzzle nicht mehr hatte. Nachdem Yami seinen eigenen Körper bekommen hatte erschien das Millenniumspuzzle wie von Geisterhand. Es war fast so als wusste es, das sein Meister wieder unter den Lebenden weilte und war zu ihm geeilt um ihm wieder treu dienen zu können.

Seit diesem Tag trug Yami das Puzzle um seinen Hals. Er schien auch irgendwie erleichtert darüber zu sein es wieder zu haben, als ob er vorher immer dass Gefühl gehabt hatte unvollständig zu sein.

* * *

Yugi seufzte erneut und legte sich nun unter die Decke. Er schaltete die Nachtischlampe aus, was zur Folge hatte, dass das gesamte Zimmer nun in Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Er hasste die Nacht und die Dunkelheit, sie erinnerten ihn immer und immer wieder an sein anderes Ich. Anubis hatte wirklich nicht untertrieben als er sagte, dass sein Verlangen nach Yami unerträglich werden würde.

Es waren gerade mal zwei Wochen vergangen und Yami schien seine ganzen Gedanken ein-zunehmen, er spukte in seinem Kopf herum und wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Yami war zu seiner ersten und wichtigsten Priorität geworden.

Für Yami schien dies aber nicht der Fall zu sein. Für ihn war, so dachte Yugi zumindest, Tea das wichtigste in seinem Leben. Dies erklärte natürlich warum er keine Zeit mehr für den kleinen Hikari hatte, warum sich Yugi fühlte als werde er ignoriert und völlig allein. Er vermisste ihn sehr, es raubte ihm den Schlaf. Seine Brust schmerzte jedes verdammte Mal, wenn er Yami zusammen mit Tea sah. Wenn er sah wie glücklich er mit ihr war.

*Könnte ich ihn so glücklich machen? Hab ich überhaupt eine Chance gegen Tea?* bei diesem Gedanken kamen ihm die Tränen. Er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, doch er schafte es nicht. Dies war ein weiterer Grund warum er die Dunkelheit hasste. Es viel ihm um einiges schwerer sich in der dunklen, einsamen und stillen Nacht zusammen zu reißen, sich nicht von seinem Trauer und Schmerz überwältigen zu lassen.

Er wischte sich mit seinem Arm die Tränen weg und versuchte nicht zu wimmern und zu jammern. Er wollte von niemandem gehört werden. Weder von seinem Großvater noch von Yami, falls dieser doch plötzlich auf die Idee kam nach Hause zu kommen.

Gerade in diesem Moment hörte er Schritte. Er erstarrte und lauschte gebannt, versuchte zudem so wenig Geräusche von sich zu geben wie möglich. Plötzlich schienen die Schritte näher zu kommen, lauter zu werden und direkt vor seiner Zimmertür innezuhalten. Er stockte. Betete zum Himmel, dass es nicht Yami war, der vor seiner Tür stand, dass er nicht gerade jetzt auf die Idee kam ihn wieder zu bemerken und nach ihm zu sehen.

Sein Herz hämmerte so wild in seiner Brust, dass er befürchtete es würde jeden Augenblick hinausspringen. Vor Schreck stoppte sein Tränenfluss als er es gerade so hinbekam keinen Mucks zu machen.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm zumindest beruhigte er sich wieder, da sich die Person wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und ihre Schritte immer leiser wurden, bis er schließlich das Öffnen und Schließen einer Tür hörte. Yugi atmete erleichtert auf. *Das ist grad noch mal gut gegangen* dachte er, als er sich umdrehte und nun die Wand ansah.

Er konnte ein müdes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken und bemerkte schnell wie erschöpft er doch war.

Als er nur kurz seine Augen schloss, da sie ihm immer schwerer wurden, bemerkte er nicht wie er langsam aber sicher in das Land der Träume überging. Mit einem leisen „Yami" über den Lippen, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

_Nächster Morgen, Montag_

Nach einer unruhigen und von Alpträumen erfüllten Nacht erwachte Yugi dank eines Sonnenstrahls, welches direkt in sein Gesicht strahlte. Er streckte sich zunächst ausgiebig und versuchte sich nicht an den Traum von letzter Nacht zu erinnern, welcher wirklich nicht schön gewesen war.

*Als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, dass ich Yami und Tea in der Realität ertragen muss, jetzt muss ich auch noch von ihnen träumen! Und dabei hatte es so gut angefangen …*, Yugi seufzte, es war wirklich zu schade.

Der Traum hatte wirklich gut angefangen. Es war ein schöner und heißer Tag in seinem Traum gewesen und er hatte ein Date mit seinem Schwarm. Natürlich hatten sie das schöne Wetter ausgenutzt um Eis essen zu gehen. Sie saßen vor der Eisdiele unterhielten sich, lachten und aßen ihr Eis in völliger Zufriedenheit und Idylle. Doch dies änderte sich schlagartig als auf einmal Tea auftauchte. Sie tobte förmlich vor Wut und Eifersucht und um sie wieder zu beruhigen versicherte Yami ihr, dass er sich aus rein freundschaftlichem Interesse mit Yugi getroffen hatte, dass er nur sie liebte.

Als er wieder zu Yugi sah waren seine blutroten Augen eiskalt und mit Abscheu gefüllt und mit monotoner und kalter Stimme sagte er nur: „Als würde ich jemals Yugi lieben, was für ein Witz! So etwas Ekelhaftes!"

Er schenkte Yugi noch einen letzten angeekelten Blick, bevor er aufstand sich Tea schnappte und mit ihr verschwand.

Yugi blieb erstarrt und den Tränen nahe zurück, ihm war der Appetit förmlich vergangen.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte die schlechten Gedanken aus seinen Kopf zu verbannen und seufzte traurig auf, als er es schließlich schaffte. Er gähnte, schaute zu seinen Wecker hinüber und erstarrte vor Schock.

„Mist ich hab verschlafen!" schrie er panisch, sprang aus seinem Bett und zog sich die nächst beste Hose und T-Shirt an, die er finden konnte. Er kämmte sich rasch durch die Haare und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack, den er glücklicherweise bereits am Abend gepackt hatte und rannte aus seinen Zimmer in die Küche, wo er auch schon prompt von seinem Großvater begrüßt wurde, „guten Morgen Yugi. Du bist heute aber spät dran, Yami ist schon lang aus dem Haus."

Yugi nickte nur seinen Kopf, er war dies immerhin schon gewohnt. Den Yami hatte schon lange aufgehört auf ihn zu warten, da er immer Tea morgens abholte. Am Anfang hatte er ihn noch begleitet doch mit der Zeit hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr drauf mit ansehen zu müssen wie sich Tea an Yami schmiss und dieser nichts dagegen unternahm.

* * *

Der Hikari schmierte sich gerade sein Brot fertig, verabschiedete sich von seinem Großvater und war auch schon, mit dem Brot im Mund aus dem Haus gerannt.

*Na das kann ja nur ein guter Tag werden", dachte Yugi genervt, als er in Richtung Schule hetzte und versuchte nicht an seinem Brot zu ersticken.

Zehn Minuten später hatte er es dann auch endlich geschafft. Schwer atmend und leicht schwitzend hetzte er über den großen Schulhof und in Richtung der gigantischen Eingangstür, als er auch schon das Klingeln des Gongs hörte, welches den Beginn des Unterrichts ankündigte.

„Mist!" schimpfte er als er endlich die Eingangstür hinter sich gelassen hatte und nun in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers stürmte und versuchte nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. In Rekordzeit kam er vor seinem Klassenzimmer an und lehnte sich mit seinen Armen einige Minuten lang gegen die Tür um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er an die Tür klopfte und diese nach kurzem warten und nach einen von innen gerufenen und mürrischen „Herrein!" öffnete.

Bevor er die Chance hatte sich für sein zu spät kommen zu entschuldigen schickte ihn sein Lehrer mit einem genervten, „AH, Herr Mutou wie überaus nett von Ihnen uns doch noch mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren und an meinem Unterricht teilzunehmen!" auf seinen Platz.

Yugi bemerkte schlagartig, dass er wohl einen von Herrn Hanakas schlechten Tagen erwischt haben muss um zu spät zu kommen. Normalerweise war sein Geschichtslehrer ein eher ruhiger und freundlicher Zeitgenosse. Aber wehe wenn man es schafft ihn an einem seiner schlechten Tage zu nerven, denn dann konnte es äußerst unangenehm für alle beteiligten werden.

*Ich wusste irgendwie schon das heute nicht mein Tag ist!*, Yugi hatte sich mittlerweile auf seinem Platz niedergelassen und schaute seufzend aus dem Fenster, welches sich zu seiner linken befand.

Herrn Hanaka war dies natürlich nicht entgangen und unterbrach auch gleich Yugis Gedankenfluss

„Herr Mutou wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne zu richten und mit Ihrem sinnlosen Tagträumen aufzuhören. Oder wollen sie lieber die restlichen Stunden auf dem Gang verbringen und sie dann beim Nachsitzen nachholen?"

Yugi erschrak sichtlich und lief sofort rot an, „A-AH, tut mir leid Herr Hanaka, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!", beteuerte er und spielte nervös mit seinem Fingern herum. „Das will ich auch schwer für Sie hoffen", meinte Herr Hanaka schnippisch und führte mit seinen Unterricht fort.

Der kleine Dreifarbene atmete erleichtert auf, stockte allerdings als er in seinen rechten Oberarm ein leicht schmerzliches Stechen spürte. Er drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seines blonden, besten Freundes, welcher einen Stift in seiner Hand hielt. „Joey" stellte er fest und sah sein gegenüber fragend an, während der andere versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Wow, Yugi ich bin überrascht! Dass ich den Tag erleben darf, an dem du auch mal von einem Lehrer zusammengeschissen wirst! Ich glaube das muss ich sofort in meinem Kalender festhalten und rot umkreisen!", „Ha-ha, Joey, wirklich witzig, ich krieg mich kaum noch ein …", gab der kleinere als Antwort zurück.

„Hey, jetzt nimm es mir doch nicht übel, Kumpel"

„Ja wie könnt ich es dir denn auch übel nehmen, wenn du dich über mein Unglück so köstlich amüsierst?"

„Nun ja, so ist das Leben nun mal mein Freund, Und ein bisschen Unglück hat noch niemand geschadet"

„Du willst dich doch nur rausreden, Joey"

„Vielleicht?"

Yugi konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, und wenn er Joey sich so ansah, dann konnte es der andere anscheinend auch nicht. Dieses kurze, spielerische Herumgealbere und Gezanke hatte ihm sichtlich gut getan. Es lenkte ihm außerdem von seinen mehr unangenehmen Gedanken ab

Zum Beispiel von den Jungen mit blutroten Augen, der zwei Reihen hinter ihm und auf der rechten Seite saß, und ihm einen traurigen und sehnsüchtigen Blick zuwarf, welcher von niemanden bemerkt wurde.

*Ja*, musste sich Yugi eingestehen *vielleicht ist heute doch kein so ein schlechter Tag, wie ich befürchtet hatte*, ein kleines Lächel schlich sich auf seine Lippen während er Joey zunickte und sich dann wieder auf den Unterricht konzentrierte.

_ t__o be continued_

* * *

SO das wars, und wie fandet ihr´s?  
schöne Grüße eure Soraki^^!


End file.
